SoulMate
by Saiya Winters
Summary: Revised! Sorry for the wait! Kurama's cousin, Lebiri, comes to town seeking major help! Kurama trains her for an upcoming brutal battle. While with him, Lebiri forges a friendship with the Yu Yu gang, and even more with Hiei! Will it work out? Action!
1. School and a Cousin

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (or any of its characters), Vanilla Coke, or Sprite Remix. I _do_ own Romini's Local, Tai Masikusa and Lebiri Tatsami, however. ENJOY THE STORY!

**Chapter 1**

**School and a Cousin**

"Last period gym. Great! I hate gym!" Yusuke slipped casually out of the boys locker room and headed to the stairs leading onto the roof of Sarayashiki High School. Rambling on about the too short shorts of the gym dress code, he ran into Principal Takanaka.

"Well hello Mr. Yusuke Urameshi," the bulky man said, looking down. "I assume you...have a hall pass?"

Yusuke looked up, backed up, then began searching his pockets. "Oh yeah! I know it's here somewhere," he said, fake smile plastered on his face. After a moment, he held his hands up to reveal nothing in them and shrugged. "Guess I left it in the classroom!" He stepped around Takanaka and walked down the hall after saying, "I'll go get it! Sorry!"

"Yusuke..." Takanaka mumbled, vein pulsing. He walked down the hall and continued his search for roaming students.

Yusuke, walking away from the gym, stopped at the door to the oh-so-familiar stairs onto the roof. He looked around. 'Hall's clear', he thought before quietly opening the door and walking up the steps.

Outside, it was warm and sunny. Yusuke sat against the wall and closed his eyes, drifting into an uneasy slumber...

"**YUSUKE!** Get your lazy butt _up_!"

Yusuke blinked and rubbed his eyes as he woke up. Then he looked up into the furious, glaring eyes of...

"Oh hey Keiko," he mumbled sleepily.

Keiko knelt down in front of him. "Yusuke, get up. Everybody's going home!"

He yawned and stretched. "Whoops, missed gym. What a pity," he said sarcastically as he stood up.

Keiko did the same, rolling her eyes. She turned to leave. Yusuke put his arm around her shoulders and said, "I'll walk you home."

Keiko stopped to eye him suspiciously.

"Then we can go somewhere after that?" he continued, smiling pleasantly

After a moment of consideration, Keiko smiled up at him. "Sure", she said quietly.

Yusuke lead her down the steps, out of the school, and to her house.

An hour later, Keiko emerged from her bathroom. "Where to?" she asked the gel-headed boy waiting for her.

He beamed at her. "Nice change of clothes there!" He studied her up and down slowly. She was wearing a light pink tank top with spaghetti straps. It had the word 'Angel' in silver letters, surrounded by sparkles. Her tight, bell-bottom jeans also had silver sparkles and faded pink from the thigh down.

"Yusuke!" Keiko said in a surprised tone. She blushed and sat down on her bed next to him to pick up her purse.

Yusuke smirked.

Trying not to appear flustered, Keiko turned back to him expectantly.

"How about Romini's? You up for the Local food?" Yusuke asked, getting up.

"Mm yeah!" Keiko stood. "You know I love it!"

"And _me_..." Yusuke joked.

"Of cwourse I wuv my wittle Wusuke!" Keiko pinched his cheek playfully and brushed past him. She stood in the doorway, turned around to face the smirking Yusuke, and held out her arms, blocking the way out. She smiled. "You coming or what?"

Yusuke walked up to her and kissed her tenderly once, twice. It had only been two weeks since they had started going out and already he couldn't get enough of her.

Yusuke smiled warmly and took her hand. The couple left the house.

On the way to Romini's Local, Keiko said, "Mom gave me fifty dollars for food and whatever else."

"Like I didn't have it all covered!" Yusuke smiled proudly.

After putting the money in her purse, Keiko glanced over at him. "Have any moola that you actually _worked_ for?"

"As a matter of fact, I did work!"

"Mm hm. And how much did you make?"

"Sixty bucks!"

"Impressive. How'd you do it?"

"I beat Kuwabara's gang!"

"Yusuke!"

"Hey, hey! C'mon! It was hard work chasing those wimps!"

Keiko rolled her eyes and sighed disappointedly.

"Ah, can't you take a joke! I was kidding!"

"_Yusuke!_" She pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms stubbornly. What a liar.

Yusuke laughed and put his hands behind his head. "Truth is, Mom made me do chores for my Grandma a few days back."

"I can't see _you_ doing chores," Keiko mumbled dejectedly.

"Hey, I heard that! Chores aren't _so_ bad. I actually help around the house a lot more now."

Keiko stopped walking, shocked. She cracked up a moment later. "Wait...Y-Yusuke!" Giggling, she stopped and bent over, hands on her knees, laughing loudly as she imagined Yusuke in an apron, dusting.

Yusuke blushed, annoyed. "Keiko! C'mon it's not _that_ funny!"

"Y-yes it is!" She laughed non-stop, making Yusuke's blush intensify. He turned away from her and resumed walking.

When Keiko realized Yusuke was leaving her, she wiped the tears from her eyes and straightened as best she could. "Oooooh my stomach," she whined. "**Yusuke!** Wait up!"

Keiko ran up to him and Yusuke took her hand. "Oh come on. I'm getting hungry." He tried to ignore her grin and reddened face.

Eventually, they got to Romini's Local and stepped in. The couple, glad to be out of the sun and into the air conditioning, took a seat.

The Local was fairly crowded, being the day was a Friday. Teens everywhere loved to hang out there. It was a great place for gossip.

A waiter came up to Yusuke and Keiko. He handed them each a menu. "I'm Tai. I'll take your drink order first?"

Keiko beamed at the handsome blonde. "Why hellothere, Tai! I'll have a Vanilla Coke please," she said cheerfully, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Sprite Remix," Yusuke grumbled, suspicious.

Tai scribbled the orders down. "I'll return soon." He winked at Keiko with a click of his tongue, and turned to leave.

Yusuke almost fell over. He hopped up, heated. "Hey! What're doin' lookin' at my **_girlfriend_** like that," he yelled, emphasizing 'girlfriend' to get it through the blondie's head that Keiko was his.

Tai stopped and turned around, eyebrow raised. He smiled at Yusuke, a superior glint in his eye. He then lowered his gaze to Keiko, turned, and left.

Keiko, previously in an embarrassed daze, latched onto Yusuke at the last second and yanked him down into the seat. He was fuming. She hooked her arm to his and grimaced. "Yusuke, it's alright. Don't go picking fights; ignore that jerk! He's just full of himself."

Yusuke relaxed slightly and looked down at her stubbornly. She gave him the sweetest smile she could muster and leaned against him fondly. He smiled apologetically for getting so worked up and figured this was the right time for their eighth kiss… He leaned down and Keiko was about to accept when, as if on cue...

"_Ahem_. Here are your drinks." Tai placed them on the table and took out his pad. It looked like he was hiding a smirk. "I assume you're ready to order?"

They looked up. Flustered, Keiko took her drink and ordered. "Mmm...I'll have Romini's Original," she said.

He scribbled on his pad. "...Nice choice!" He turned to Yusuke, slowly raising an eyebrow. "And _you_?" he asked, kindness slipping from his voice.

Yusuke glared and said, "Just a salad."

Tai wrote it down and left.

"Yusuke. Now you're scaring me. Just a salad?" Keiko eyed him dubiously.

Just then, Yusuke spotted Kurama, of all people, passing by the Local entrance. His bangs were covering his eyes and he looked just as mysterious as always, yet strangely glum.

Yusuke turned to Keiko. "I'll be right back," he said cutting her off and running out after Kurama.

_(Outside)_

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, bursting through the glass Local door.

Kurama looked up. "Oh hello, Yusuke," he said calmly.

Snickering, Yusuke looked down beside Kurama to see a beautiful young teen. Her jet-black hair fell gracefully at waist length. She had long bangs covering gorgeous, violet eyes. Almost five feet tall, she was wearing a purple kimono with white flowers. The color really brought out her eye color. She had on a gold necklace and matching earrings with a heart hanging from each.

Yusuke slapped Kurama on the back. "Got yourself a sexy chick, huh man?" he joked, chuckling.

"Actually, she's my cousin," Kurama said blankly, blushing nonetheless. "Yusuke, meet-"

"Lebiri," the girl filled in. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes, smiled, and shook his hand.

"Lebiri, Yusuke," Kurama finished.

Just then, Keiko stepped out of Romini's. "Hi Kurama," she said, then looked down at the new girl.

"Hello Keiko", Kurama said. "This is my cousin, Lebiri."

The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you!"

"So," Keiko continued, "What brings you here?"

"It's kind of a long story-"

Kurama interrupted, "We were just heading somewhere to discuss that-"

"How about _my_ house?" Yusuke cut in. "Nobody's home right now."

"If that's truly ok with you. I'll end up telling you the story anyway," Kurama stated.

"It's fine." Yusuke turned to Keiko. "Are you coming?"

"Of course, Mr. Ruin-Our-Evening." She turned to Kurama and his cousin. "You sure we're not butting in on anything?..."

"No it's fine," Lebiri insisted.

"Let's be off then," Kurama said. He started walking. Yusuke caught up and started talking to him.

Keiko and Lebiri chatted, walking behind them.

Hiei woke up from a mid-day nap. He yawned and looked around.

The red-eyed fire demon was in a tree in a public park. Kids were everywhere, but they didn't pay attention to the human-like shadow in the tree they passed.

A bit annoyed by the shrieking children and gossiping teenagers running or sitting nearby, Hiei stretched and got ready to find Kurama, thinking, 'I need a good match. My sword skills are beginning to get rusty since that stupid Dark Tournament ended...' And he zipped away.

* * *

So how'd you like that? This is my first YYH story so I have no opinions yet! Review please! Next Chapter will come soon!

**_Saiya Winters_**


	2. Getting the Giggles Out

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, as you know.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Getting the Giggles Out

Yusuke, Kurama, Lebiri, and Keiko entered Yusuke's room. He turned on the light and said, "Make yourselves at home, everyone!" 

Keiko looked around the room. It was…absolutely spotless. "I see you've been doing your chores!" she exclaimed, suddenly laughing again.

Yusuke blushed. He shut the door and leaned cooly against it. Kurama and Lebiri, not getting the joke, sat Indian Style and facing each other on Yusuke's futon.

Keiko covered her mouth and sought to calm herself. She settled into a chair near the bed.

"Well…I guess I'll start," Lebiri said. She looked out of the window above Kurama's head, remembering. "Ok. Here goes-"

The door burst open. Yusuke, who had been leaning on it, flew forward with a look of complete shock on his face as the floor came rushing up to him.

It was Kuwabara. He looked down awkwardly at Yusuke. "Uh...Urameshi? What're you doing?...," he asked.

Yusuke sat up, holding his face and looking furious. He jumped up and got in Kuwabara's face, ready to beat him up. "**DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO _KNOCK_!**," he yelled fiercely.

The red head twitched nervously and took a step back.

Yusuke continued to shout. "HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE ANYWAY!"

"Uh...the door was unlocked and I was bored so I came...but I locked it behind me! Heh heh..."

Yusuke's head shrunk to it's normal size. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Oi, whatever, baka. Just sit down and **shut up**. Important stuff's goin' down." He motioned to Lebiri. "That's Lebiri, Kurama's cousin."

Keiko, Lebiri, and Kurama, who had been staring and sweat dropping at the two, blinked and regained their composure.

Kurama said, "Hello again Kuwabara."

Keiko waved.

Lebiri was about to greet him when he floated, yes _floated_, over to her. He took her hand dreamily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you...Lebiri," he said with a serious, yet spooky expression. "I have but one question. Do you believe in love at first sight...?" He planted a wet kiss on her hand.

Lebiri's eye twitched. She made a disgusted/repulsed/surprised sound. "**_Ew!_** I mean I...uh...well," she choked out, pulling her hand away with an insane looking smile on her face. She wiped her hand off on Kuwabara's shirt.

Kurama fell over. '_Whatever happened to Yukina?_' he thought.

Keiko and Yusuke exchanged looks before 'appearing' behind Kuwabara and banging him **hard** on the head, causing him to fall over backwards.

Kuwabara clamped his hands on his head and asked, surprised, "What was _that_ for!"

"For cheating on Yukina," Yusuke said, vein pulsing.

"And being a _major_ jerk," Keiko finished, vein pulsing as well. She sat back in her chair, Yusuke leaning back against the wall..._beside_ the door this time. Kurama sat up finally.

Kuwabara rubbed his head a last time and was about to speak when Kurama did.

"Hello Hiei," he said, not turning around.

Everyone jumped. Hiei was indeed there, sitting on the windowsill above the youko.

Lebiri gulped and stared up at him. She blushed. '_Now _he's_ **hot**_,' she thought.

"What's going on _here_?" he asked, surveying the room casually. His roaming eyes paused on Kuwabara. "Must not be _that_ important if you invited the idiot."

"Oh shut up, short stuff!" Kuwabara immediately yelled, standing up and turning red.

Yusuke snickered, Keiko smiled slightly and looked away, Kurama put his head down and stifled a laugh, and Lebiri just plain out laughed.

Hiei, amused, stared at the unfamiliar young woman. She was amazingly pretty, but before he could think anymore of it, Kuwabara's fist was shaking in front of the demon's face.

"You wanna start something, pint size?" he threatened. "I am _not_ an idiot."

Hiei stared at him blankly. "Coulda fooled me." His voice was so void of emotions, it was hilarious.

Kuwabara glared as Lebiri and Yusuke cracked up. Keiko and Kurama coughed into their hands and looked down.

The red head tried to talk, but was overpowered by Yusuke and Lebiri's hysterical laughter. So he just gave up and sat down stubbornly.

Hiei blinked. Was it really that funny? Then he noticed Yusuke's strange but loud _giggles_ and Lebiri pointing at him, laughing so hard she was crying.

They were laughing at each other now.

A while later, Yusuke was sitting on the floor holding his stomach and smiling. Lebiri was lying on her back now, arms spread out.

Kurama and Keiko were talking about knitting, and Kuwabara and Hiei were watching the bikini clad women dance on MTV.

Lebiri chuckled and looked over at Yusuke. "Wow," she said, tired. "I haven't laughed like _that_ since a while before those demon jerks showed up! I like you Yusuke!" She smiled and looked over at Hiei, who was eyeing her. "You're good," she said, sitting up.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"Demon jerks?" Kurama interrupted. He took his place back in front of her.

Hiei's smile was gone, and Keiko went back to her chair. Kuwabara reluctantly turned off the TV and turned to listen.

"Yeah," Lebiri said, totally serious. "That's why I came here in the first place, Kurama. To seek your help."

* * *

Enjoy the next chapter! 


	3. The Hideko Demon Clan

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own the Hideko, their leader, and Lebiri obviously.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

The Hideko Demon Clan

Everyone was silent and listening as Lebiri began to tell her past.

"Kurama, I know you already know most of this, but I'll explain to them," she started.

He nodded and Lebiri took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Ok...Kurama's father and my father, brothers, were both full blooded youkos. So was his mother. However, my mother's demon power was the rare art of transfiguration and materializing. She also had a little human blood in her from generations ago. I also have a little human in me - that's why this is my normal form. Anyway, my parents died when I was eight human years old." Lebiri put her head down, bangs covering her eyes. She continued in a now grim voice, dripping with hatred.

"They were killed by the Hideko Demon Clan. The group came for my mother's powers...they wanted her to materialize them weapons for mass destruction so they could rid the earth of humans and take over. My father fought against them, but was overwhelmed by their large numbers. During the gruesome fight, my mother fled and hid me. She said not to move, no matter what. The Hideko didn't know about me...or how I had inherited my powers from her. Mother went back to aid Father, but he was dead when she got there. Being eight, the curiosity got to me even though I was horrified. So…I ran back home and I…I looked from around the side of our dojo. They...they were torturing her. She wouldn't do what they asked. The screams were deafening..." Her arms went limp and she slowly balled her fists. "And I just...just _stood_ there...watching as terror and anguish gripped me...when I should have done something..." Her voice broke and a single tear slid down her face.

Everyone was silent, speechless.

Lebiri tossed her hair, bangs parting out of her eyes. She looked up and smiled weakly. "But I didn't," she said. "And no one else was brave enough to challenge the Hideko. When Mother was killed, they left, satisfied that they had made a kill even at the cost of ruining their plans for world domination. I buried my parents, vowing that I would have my revenge someday. For a long while, I just wandered around Osaka, Japan until this really nice human family took me in."

"Basically, I lived with them for six years. Then the Hideko heard rumors about me and one night...they came. My new family was asleep in our home, but I felt something. My instincts told me something wasn't right. So I headed onto the front porch. And there they were." Her face expression turned to anger as she remembered perfectly. "They were all grinning stupidly and whispering. Then the leader, a huge, green, disgusting ogre named Uroki Jurota, stepped forward."

"He said he knew about my powers...and that I knew what he wanted. But before they could kill me when I declined, I made a drastic move. I made a deal with them." She looked at the floor and leaned back on the palms of her hands for balance, remembering how they had pinned her by the neck against the house.

"They're greedy pieces of shimatta, ya know. So I told them I'd fight them. They loved that. The deal was - I'd have a month and a half to get stronger. If I win...well I'll kill them all of course."

Hiei smirked at that, amused.

Lebiri continued. "And any of their followers would leave me and my family and friends alone. If I lose the fight, I give them my powers and they're free to do whatever the wish with me." She gulped at the thought, then continued. "And if I don't come back at all, they kill my family and anybody I know...then they hunt me down. Of course they agreed. There're like fifty of them and one of me."

She looked at Kurama. "But I'm **not** gonna lose. So, will you help me train and get stronger? As I am now, I can only beat about half of the Hideko before getting overwhelmed..." She stared at him intently.

Kurama, although extremely angry with the Hideko for threatening his cousin and murdering his aunt and uncle, smiled slightly and put his hand on her shoulder, leaning forward. "Of course I'll train you. But are you sure you don't want to team up?"

"I'll help," Yusuke put in.

"Me too," Kuwabara said.

"Could be fun." Hiei smirked, looking bloodthirsty.

Keiko shrugged. "I would if I could!"

Lebiri looked at everybody, then gave a big, cheery smile. "Wow! Great friends already!" She glanced at Hiei. "Sorry to ruin you 'fun'," she said, then looked at Kurama. "But I've gotta do this myself. Sorry - it's an honor thing. Plus they'll still get their follower people to try and kill everyone I know. So I think it'd just be easier to beat them myself."

Kurama nodded, thoughtfully. After a moment, he said, "How much time do you have at this point?"

"A month and three weeks," she said.

"Alright. I'll train you. Today we'll have fun, tomorrow...we'll see what you can do."

"Great! Thanks _sooo_ much Kurama!" Lebiri lunged at him and hugged her cousin tight.

"Not a problem..." he said as she released him, smiling.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was soooo short! Chapter 4 is coming today! Very soon! 


	4. Girl Power

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH - just Icii's Icecream and Lebiri.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

Girl Power

At 5:00, Lebiri, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked down the sidewalk, heading to the park for fun. On the way there, Lebiri was talking with Keiko. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were walking, hands in pockets, behind them listening.

"So," Lebiri said to Keiko, "Yusuke your boyfriend?"

Keiko laughed. "Mm hm."

"What's so funny," she asked, curious.

"Uhmm...it's just funny thinking of Yusuke like that."

"Oh!" She giggled. "Yeah, he seems like the held back type."

"So what about you? Got a man?" Keiko asked slyly.

"Nope! But I've got my eye on one!" They both giggled.

As Keiko tried to persuade Lebiri to tell her who, the four following males just listened, fascinated.

Yusuke, amused, said, "Girls. How can they act like they've know eachother forever like that so fast? It's weird." He smiled.

Kurama chuckled. "I have no idea."

Kuwabara said, "No comment..." and went back to eyeing Lebiri approvingly.

Hiei glanced at him and noticed the look in his eyes. The stupid, disgusting baka… He grunted and kicked the taller human in the shins.

Kuwabara snapped out of it. "Wha?" He looked around. Kurama and Yusuke were talking and Hiei was on the other side of them.

Lebiri and Keiko looked back at him awkwardly.

"What's up with _you_," Yusuke asked, looking over at him.

"Uh…nothing." Kuwabara rubbed his leg and walked again. '_What could _that_ have been_,' he wondered, not thinking of Lebiri anymore.

Hiei was satisfied. Nothing like a good kick to Kuwabara to brighten one's day!

All of the sudden, Keiko burst into a fit of giggles as Lebiri blushed. "You really like him?"

Lebiri put her hand over Keiko's mouth. "Shhh! What's wrong with that?" she asked, letting go.

"Oh nothing! But you're gonna have a hard time with _him_!"

The guys wondered idly who they were talking about.

"Yeh well he's cute and I like his attitude!"

Keiko smiled. "So what _do_ you like in a guys then?"

"Well…I can't stand sappy pick-up lines unless the guys means it. Other than that, I'll give them a chance! You?"

"I really don't know."

"Well...why'd you choose Yusuke?"

"...I really don't know."

They laughed. "Just kidding," Keiko said. "Here I'll tell you." She leaned over and whispered in Lebiri's ear. Then they broke out in giggles again.

"Oh c'mon!" Yusuke complained.

Kurama laughed.

"Hey guys! Icecream," Kuwabara yelled.

Everyone looked at him. "_I'm_ not payin'," Yusuke stated.

"It's on me," the red head said reluctantly.

"Ok," they chorused and walked over to Icii's Icecream. Kurama and Hiei just stood there waiting.

Lebiri turned and saw them. "What the!" She ran over to them. "_Hellooo_! Lighten up guys! A little ice cream won't hurt your rep!" She took both of their wrists and walked over to Icii's.

Kurama sweatdropped but didn't pull away.

Hiei was a little annoyed, but let her drag him oever to the store anyway.

"What do you want Lebiri!" Keiko asked. "We're getting cones!"

"Mmm...Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!" She looked at her prisoners. "Well? What'll you guys have?"

"Strawberry?" Kurama said, embarrassed.

"...uh...chocolate...," Hiei struggled to get out.

Lebiri smiled reassuringly at him. "A strawberry and chocolate over here!"

Kuwabara, who ordered a rainbow sherbet, bought and they all grabbed their cones.

Yusuke and Keiko had a Mint Chocolate Chip and a Vanilla as they walked, holding hands and talking.

Kurama and Lebiri walked side by side as they talked about their separated lives.

Kuwabara walked behind them all and thought about Yukina, the only girl he'd ever had a success with, while Hiei walked on the other side of Lebiri, as she had insisted.

"So Hiei," she said when Kurama was quiet for a while. "You're a demon."

He nodded, silent.

"What kind?"

"Fire," he said, not looking at her.

"Well that's cool!" '_I _am_ gonna have a hard time with him! For some reason, flirting would embarrass me!_' she thought, blushing. "So, have a special someone? What about _your_ family?"

Special someone? He narrowed his eyes at her, then looked away again. "I have a sister."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Yukina."

"That's cool. I hope to meet her someday." She blushed and looked down. "So no special someone huh?"

"No."

"I see…"

While Lebiri was at a loss for words, Kurama was quietly laughing. "Hiei's not much of a talker, Lebiri," he said. She looked at him. "Good luck."

Hiei just stared ahead. Socializing wasn't his strong point…

Lebiri's eye twitched. Surely he didn't mean anything by 'good luck' right? "Well anyway, I'm sure I can get something out of him. Gotta step it up!"

Kurama chuckled. "Again, good luck with that _and _trying to get him to ask you ou-"

Lebiri noticed the obvious look of knowing in his eyes. He was mocking her! She dove to cover his mouth. "Ssshhh shut up, Kurama,"she hissed. "Are you _trying_ to blow my cover?"

Kurama pulled her hand from his face. "Ok, ok. It's just so obvious…" he said, trying to hold back a laugh.

She blushed intensely and shook him. "People have _ears_ you know! Be _quiet_! Please!" She glanced at Hiei, who was glaring at them suspiciously. "Eh heh heh! Hello there!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kurama said to her. "Will you get off me now," he asked and a moment later she let him go.

Lebiri pouted. "You're so mean to me Kurama," she said, on the verge of tears. _Fake_ tears… "I can't believe I came all the way from Osaka for this…"

"Don't _cry,_ Lebiri!" He held his hands up and waved them in front of his face, smiling nervously. "Come on! I'll buy you another ice cream."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Ok…"

Kurama led her back to the store.

Lebiri winked at Hiei as they left.

"Hey, did I miss out on something good?" Yusuke asked. He had been joking around with Keiko and picking fights with Kuwabara. Now, the three stopped and walked up to Hiei, who shrugged.

Lebiri and Kurama returned with huge sundaes…

* * *

A/N: Awww! Can you imagine Hiei getting chocolate icecream! He's so cute! Chapter 5 is on it's way! Review and I hope you like my story so far! 


	5. Chillin' at the Park

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only Lebiri. (Do my disclaimers HAVE to be funny?... Eh.)

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Chillin' at the Park

The group arrived at the park at around six .

While Hiei leaned against a tree to watch, the rest of the gang played frisbee (courtesy of Lebiri's materializing skills). An hour later, they were all tired out.

Laughing, Yusuke and Keiko sat on a bench while Lebiri, Kurama, and Kuwabara sat at the bottom of a nearby tree. Hiei sat _in_ it.

Lebiri sat back and stared at the sky while she half listened to Kuwabara's ranting over his strength and how many demons he defeated before. According to him, it was his job to impress all the ladies, even if they didn't like him. "It was good for his image . . ."

Kurama calmly meditated. There were no screaming kids at the park this late. It was the retiring to the safety home time of day, but the Yu Yu Gang was just chillin'.

Yusuke and Keiko were doing the typical couple thing, totally wrapped up in each other.

Hiei didn't care about Kuwabara anymore. Lebiri, clearly, wasn't into guys that bragged.

'_Why do I care anyway?_' he thought, bored out of his mind.

'_Because you _like_ her_,' said a voice in the back of his head.

He snorted. '_Only just met her and my mind's had a bad reaction already._'

Hiei shifted on his branch and looked down at her. She was in a totally different world - looking off into space. He wondered what she was thinking...

'_I wish somebody would save me form this guys bragging_,' Lebiri thought irritably. She tuned him out and began to daydream about Hiei. '_If only I could get him to lighten up. Aw well, it's only day one after all._' She sighed, half annoyed.

Kuwabara switched topics and began talking about his Spirit sword.

Lebiri continued to daydream...

"So Yusuke," Keiko said quietly. She was leaning on him while he held her hand, and put his other arm around her.

Yusuke saved her the trouble of asking. "I'm sorry our date got ruined. But I promise I'll take you out again real soon . . .no interruptions."

Keiko smiled up at him. "Yusuke, Yusuke. Why aren't you this romantic and thoughtful _all_ the time?" she said as he leaned down to kiss her...

"I'm going for a walk," Lebiri stated calmly. She stood up and headed to the dirt path that wove around the park.

Kuwabara stared after her. He fell silent, sensing how suddenly worried she was.

Kurama opened his eyes and watched her. '_Poor kid_,' he thought. '_She has a lot to worry about...but she needs some time alone_ . . .' With that, he began to meditate again.

Kuwabara stayed put. Yusuke and Keiko told her not to take too long, then she left after smiling sadly and nodding. Hiei tried his best not to care . . .

* * *

Ah! Gomen! So short! The next chapter will definitely be longer! Gomen! 

(short…and kinda pointless, I realize now that I am revising this, ah well)


	6. Opinions of Masikusa

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not have the privilege of owning Yu Yu Hakusho...oh well! Life goes on! However, I do own Lebiri Tatsami and Tai Masikusa.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Opinions Of Masikusa

Lebiri walked slowly down the trodden upon path. Things were not good. Even though she pretended to be happy and cheerful around others, she was totally worried for her adoptive family. '_The Hideko are not to be trusted,' she thought grimly. Maybe I should have stayed home. Trained there and watched over them..._'

Lebiri's family was the Makishiras. They consisted of a mother and father, two boys and three girls. Lebiri made the fourth girl. None of her other siblings were adopted, however, but they all were connected to and loved her like one of the family. She was the eldest of the girls, being fourteen in their years. She had a very special connection with each – what with doing each other's hair, dressing up, and girl talking. The two boys were both older than her; one being a year ahead, and the other three. They treated her exactly like their other sisters. Her parents were kind and understanding, much like her true mother and father.

The difference, of course, was that the Makishiras now needed protecting, and Lebiri wasn't there to see to that...

Lost in her thoughts, Lebiri continued mindlessly down the path, oblivious to the outside world. Before she knew it, she had bumped into a tree and fallen back onto the ground.

"Oooohhh," she moaned, rubbing her forehead and blinking to clear her vision. She continued to grumble about the 'stupid tree' when she heard a pained voice in front of her. That was no tree!

"Ouch...I'm so sorry." It was a male voice. "Are you alright?"

Lebiri blinked away the last of the blurriness in her eyes. She took in the young man's appearance before answering.

He looked to be 15 or so with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and tan khakis. Quite handsome...

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, a bit embarrassed.

He stood and held out a hand to her.

Lebiri blushed and took it. He helped her up. She brushed off her kimono and said quietly, "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize!" he said kindly. "It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Lebiri felt relaxed at his bright attitude and kind smile. And his eyes reminded her of a sparkling ocean... "Neither was I," she said apologetically, berating herself for thinking like that.

He held out his hand again. "I'm Tai, Tai Masikusa."

She shook it. "Lebiri Tatsami. Pleased to meet you." They released hands.

"The pleasure's all mine."

Lebiri smiled. Tai thought she was _beautiful_! For some reason unknown to him, he wanted to get to know her.

"May I accompany you somewhere?..." he asked politely. That was odd. He normally flirted and gave girls looks and made their boyfriends mad. Now all that suddenly seemed childish and disgraceful. _This_ girl had a luring aura about her. He guessed it could change any guy.

"Um...if you're not busy, that'd be great...Masikusa-san," Lebiri said slowly. '_I guess this guy just wants to show that he's sorry_...'

"Call me Tai, and I'd be honored to," he said sincerely.

"Alright Tai-san." She began walking. "Lebiri's fine with me!"

Tai, after wondering why she wouldn't just drop the 'san', walked next to her in their slow descent around the park and back to the group Lebiri had arrived with.

On the way there, the two chatted about various things. Lebiri found out that Tai was 16, single ('_As if I wanted to know that_,' she thought. '_I already have my eye on someone. But I'll give this guy a chance_...'), and worked at a popular restaurant called Romini's Local. Tai discovered she was 14 (soon to be fifteen in a month), single ('_Hallelujah!_'), and came from Osaka to stay with her cousin for a while.

When the two reached Lebiri's destination, Kurama looked up questioningly.

Lebiri walked over to him, Tai following and feeling quite out of place. "Tai-san, this is my cousin...Suuichi," she said carefully. "Suuichi, this is Tai Masikusa."

They shook hands.

Lebiri chuckled. "We...bumped into each other." She sat down beside him, Tai following suit after he and Kurama greeted kindly. She looked over at Yusuke and Keiko. Yusuke was squinting at Tai as Keiko stared biting her nails and nervously looking away. "What's up with you guys?" She shrugged it off and said, "Yusuke and Keiko, this is Tai."

Yusuke stood up. "Tai huh?..." he mumbled.

Tai recognized him. He gulped.

"You guys...know each other or something?" a confused Lebiri wondered aloud.

Yusuke's eyes lit with realization, then anger. "**You!**" he exclaimed. "You're that waiter!"

Tai's eyes widened. He had been hoping this guy would have short-term memory or something. "Terribly sorry sir! I..." He wanted to make a good impression on Lebiri. "...didn't know that was your girlfriend! I-I thought you were brother and sister! You two look _made_ for each other!" he recovered.

Yusuke sat down in a huff at Keiko's urging. She leaned lightly against him and sighed in relief and exhaustion.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and shrugged, meditating again. Just then, Kuwabara came back from the port-o-potty and stared at Tai, confused. Then Lebiri spoke up.

"Um..._ok_..."she said. "Well I guess it's not my business, so anyway...oh hey Kuwabara!" She waved him over. "This is Tai Masikusa!"

Kuwabara gave him a nod and leaned against the tree Hiei was in.

Hiei watched the scene below in silence. He wasn't jealous. However, he didn't like this Masikusa guy. Then again, he never liked new comers anyway. His thoughts were interrupted when Lebiri said his name.

"Where's Hiei?" she asked Kurama quietly.

He opened his eyes lazily. "Up there." He made no gestures, but Lebiri knew what he was talking about. She looked up to see him looking angrily into the distance.

"Oh Hiei!" she called innocently.

He glanced at her, then looked into the distance again.

Lebiri continued. "Hiei! In case you weren't listening, this is Tai Masi-"

Hiei was gone. Lebiri blinked. "Well that was rude! Didn't even say goodbye!"

"Hiei's like that," Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama said in unison. Keiko nodded tiredly.

Lebiri shook her head and turned to Tai. "Well sorry about that!" Then, seeing him smile uncomfortably and fidget, she asked, "Do you need to go or something?..."

He looked at her. "Actually yeah," he said. "I have to get home." He stood up. "I hope to see you again soon Lebiri?..."

"Yeah," she said, taking out a pad of paper and a pen. She scribbled her number on it. "My cell."

"Great. Thanks." Tai bid everyone goodbye and took his leave.

"Do you like him?" Kurama asked softly after a relaxing silence settled.

"Well obviously," Lebiri said, rolling her eyes. "But I only just met the guy."

Yusuke sighed. He pushed a few strands of hair out of Keiko's eyes. She blinked lazily and closed her eyes. "I wouldn't trust him..." he mumbled.

Lebiri stood, yawning. She stretched and said, "I better go find a hotel or something." It was 8:00. "See you guys later-"

"Nonsense," Kurama interrupted. "You can stay with my mother and me at our house. There are a good number of extra rooms as it is." He smiled as she grinned happily.

"I can't wait to see Aunt Shiori!"

"Jeeze!" Yusuke exclaimed. "It's kind of surprising that you still live with your _mom_, Kurama. Mr. Three Hundred Some years old."

Kurama stood slowly and stared at him. "Why of course I still live her," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't leave her side. And I surely don't sleep in a tree."

"Although Hiei might..." Yusuke piped up.

Lebiri giggled.

"No, really," he said to her.

Yusuke smirked and Lebiri abruptly stopped. But then she just cracked up. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go guys," Kuwabara put in. "The guys want to meet in a half hour. See ya."

Lebiri, Yusuke, and Kurama bid him farewell.

"Goodnight!" Lebiri called cheerfully after him as Yusuke picked up the sleeping Keiko and stood carefully with her.

Kurama looked over at him. "Would you like some assistance home, Yusuke?" he asked in his normal calm and kind voice.

Yusuke gave him a grin, and a thumbs-up from under Keiko. "Nah, it'll be fun waking her up." Waving goodbye, he smirked and walked out of the park and in the direction of Keiko's home.

When he was out of sight, Lebiri hooked her arm through Kurama's and asked, "So where's this house of yours? I'm beat."

He smiled down at her. "Let's go," he said gently.

And there went the Yusuke Gang.

>>

Hiei, relaxing on a park bench, crossed his arms, put his head down, and closed his eyes. '_Women_,' he thought, rather calmly. '_That Masikusa is a total ningen fool_.'

* * *

(A/N: Whoop whoop! I finally got this typed! Whoo, sorry for the long wait. My brother installed some stuff that gave the computor some terrible mess ups and we had to erase the WHOLE THING! The next chapter will be up sooner though, because I had SO MUCH time to write it. I think you'll all like it. This chapter wasn't really funny at all was it? Hmm...well the next chapter will be. (I'll give you a hint: you will find out where Hiei sleeps at night...) ) 


	7. Unknown Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its logos or characters and blah blah blah!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Unknown Planning

Yusuke walked up Keiko's street slowly. He started to wake her up. "Keikoooo..." he called softly, smirking a bit.

She stirred and mumbled something, then stretched out her arms and opened her eyes lazily. "Y...Yusuke!" She suddenly sounded alarmed, and then glared at him, crossing her arms. "I _can_ walk you know."

"You were asleep," he told her defensively.

"I was not!"

He sweat dropped as she pushed out of his arms and stood up to stretch.

"So where's Lebiri staying?" she asked as they walked, side by side up the street.

"Kurama's," Yusuke said.

"Poor girl. She should stay with me!"

"What's wrong with Kurama?..."

"Sure they're cousins, but she'll still be stuck with a guy."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and was about to retort when she changed the subject.

"I'm going to invite Shizuru to the training tomorrow. Lebiri said we're welcome to come. Too bad Yukina's out of town. Hey do you know where Botan is?"

"Still working for Koenma."

"Well I wonder when she'll take a break?"

Yusuke shrugged.

The two arrived in front of Keiko's house. They walked up to the door and faced each other.

Keiko spoke first. "Thanks for walking me Yusuke."

"No problem," he said, looking away and scratching the bock of his head with a small grin.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Yusuke looked at her as she put her hand on the door nob. "Keiko?" he said slowly.

Keiko turned to him. "Hm?"

"I just remembered. Botan and Koenma want me early tomorrow - a new detective item or something..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well can you talk to Botan for me then?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll be fine walking to Kuwabara's to get Shizuru, and then I'll just stick with those two."

"Alright...I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then." Yusuke gave her a quick kiss, then jumped down the porch steps. Keiko waved as he jogged down the street and headed for his house. She went inside.

When Yusuke got home, he found his mother in the kitchen cooking in a frilly apron in front of the stove.

"You're home," he said, walking in and sitting at the table with an obvious bad attitude.

She whipped around, left hand on her hip and right hand holding a wooden spoon in the air, and glared at him.

"Hmph! You sound so happy!" she said sarcastically. Turning around and stirring in a pot, she asked, "And where have you been?"

Yusuke got up to set the table. "Places..." Seeing her stiffen, he added, "I took Keiko out..."

"Uh huh. Anyway, you have school tomorrow so-"

"No, it's spring vacation."

"What?" She switched off the heat of her Miso soup. "How long?"

"Two weeks," he said as he grabbed some chop sticks and set them on the table. He sat down. "Where have _you_ been?"

His mother took the pot from the stove and ladeled some miso into the bowls Yusuke sat out. "Well that's certainly none of _your_ business!" she said hotly. Then she smiled lazily and sat the pot back down on the stove. She sat down and said, "But since you're _so_ persuasive..." She picked up her chopsticks and waved them around. "I quit my old junkie job!"

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"And was out getting a better one!"

He sighed in relief. "Phew! I thought you'd make _me_ get a job!"

"Humph. Show a little support, Yusuke!" She stood up and grabbed some rice from the stove.

"Yeh yeh. Sorry." He picked up his chopsticks and chowed down. She rolled her eyes and did the same. What a loving family.

* * *

"Mother! I'm home! Are you up?"

Kurama, after letting his cousin in, shut the door behind himself and Lebiri.

"Suuichi!" His mother came to greet them. She smiled and said to Lebiri, "Hello dear!"

Lebiri bowed. "Hello Aunt Shiori."

Shiori looked confused for a moment, but then she took Lebiri's hands in hers as the girl looked up. "Lebiri?...Oh! Oh my goodness! I could _never_ forget those gorgeous eyes of yours! My, I haven't seen you in _years_! Come here!" She embraced Lebiri in a friendly hug, then pulled back and spoke to Kurama. "Suuichi, why didn't you tell me your cousin was coming?"

Kurama put on an innocent face. "Surprise, Mother!"

Shiori pulled him into a hug and said, "Well, welcome back Suu-chan. Are you two hungry?" She turned to Lebiri expectantly.

"Uh...starved," Lebiri said politely. Mothers and their cooking...

Shiori grinned and hurried to the kitchen.

Kurama walked down a hallway and motioned for his cousin to follow. He led her to a room. "You can sleep here. My room is a couple doors down, and Mother's is upstairs. Just yell if you need anything." As Lebiri thanked him and walked in to look around, Kurama noticed something. "Do you have any luggage, Lebiri?"

Lebiri studied the room. There was a king size bed sideways against the wall, a dresser across the room in the corner, a nightstand next to the bed, and an empty closet next to the dresser. There were two windows, one above the bed, and one all the way across the room, opposite the door. The carpet was lavender, as were the walls. It looked nice and cozy. Lebiri turned to Kurama. "I wanted to travel light," she said as she flicked the nightstand lamp on and sat on the bed. "Nice bed."

Kurama stared at her. "Then...what are you going to wear to bed? And...'

Lebiri smiled at him. "I'll just materialize some stuff, cuz!"

"I see..." Kurama replied. "Well...I have a question."

"Shoot."

"When you materialize things...where exactly do they come from?"

"Well...they just...I don't know how to put it but..." She looked up thoughtfully. "They're just, like, born into this world. I mean, it's not like I would be stealing something from some person out there. It's just made. Great for inventing stuff..." She laughed as he raised an eyebrow.

"Suu-chan! Lee-chan! Dinner!" Shiori's voice was heard.

Kurama yelled back, "Coming Mother!" Then he turned to Lebiri. "I'll let you settle in. Come to dinner when you like." He turned to leave, but stopped when his cousin spoke.

"Hey Kurama," Lebiri said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Lee-chan...that's what my parents called me..."

Kurama turned and watched her. She suddenly grinned.

"I loved that name."

"Are you...ok with it if she calls you that?..."

"Yes! Of course, I'd love to hear that name again."

Kurama smiled and left with an "ok".

Lebiri stretched and got settled in.

**At Dinner**

Shiori, Kurama, and Lebiri were all sitting around the table in the dining room.

"So Lebiri," Shiori asked. "Do you have luggage?"

Kurama froze, but Lebiri answered smoothly, "Yes. It was only a little, but I mailed it ahead of me. It should be at the post office now."

"I'll go pick it up for you then."

"Oh, please don't bother. I brought night things and a pair of clothes by hand."

Though he hated lying to his mother, Kurama caught on. "And Lebiri and I are going out tomorrow morning. So we'll get everything then."

Shiori nodded. "Ok..."

The rest of dinner went on smoothly. Kurama finished and took Lebiri back to her room when she was done. Shiori said goodnight and went up to her room.

"Goodnight Kurama," Lebiri said quietly.

"Goodnight," Kurama said. He shut her door and went to his room.

Lebiri sighed, exhausted. 'What a long day.' She shut the window curtains, materialized a silver, silk nightgown, and changed.

Before she got in bed, she turned off the lights and prayed. Then she opened the curtain next to her bed. It was a perfect view of the moon. She smiled and climbed into the king-size, then fell asleep...

* * *

Hiei stood up. He walked away from the bench and stood at the park entrance. He crossed his arms impatiently, waiting... 

Looking up into the night sky, he scowled and said, "About time."

Koenma's face was clearly visible to the demon.

"Oh keep your shirt on Hiei!"

"I intend to."

"I was busy!" Koenma rolled his eyes. "Botan's coming."

He scowled again and leaned against a tree.

Koenma faded away, and a few minutes later, Botan appeared on her oar. "Ok Hiei!" she called cheerfully. "Hop on!"

He walked over and stared at the oar, his expression showing total distaste as always.

Botan sighed, but waited silently.

Eventually Hiei got on, and she took off for Spirit World.

Five minutes later, Botan dropped Hiei off at his huge, five star pent house apartment.

He went in silently, without so much as a thank you to her. But she was used to it. As usual, she wondered three things as he shut the door behind him: '_Who owned the other half of the place?_', '_How did **Hiei**, of all people, get the place!_', and '_What did he live like? Incredibly clean, or messy?_'. "Hmm," she wondered aloud. Then she took off to Koenma's office.

Hiei walked into the small front lobby. He got in the elevator and traveled up to his part of the apartment.

Once there, he pulled out a card, unlocked the door, and entered. He walked straight into the living room and continued through three others to reach his room. Not hungry, he decided to retire for the night.

He sighed and prepared to take a shower.

* * *

"Can't we just attack her now, Jurota-sama sir my lord?" A bloodthirsty little shrimp of a demon anxiously panted and rubbed his scaly, clawed hands together. 

"No." Uroki Jurota was bigger and taller than any of his demon gang members. Every member was either scared of him, or respected him enough to do his dirty work and serve him. He continued, "However, we shall have to give her a warning. I don't feel like fighting her in a whole month and three weeks. Earlier. We'll get her earlier. Prepare to give her the message: 3 weeks."

The shrimp nodded hungrily.

"Now Sinai! Go!"

"Yes Jurota-sama sir my lord!" And he scuttled away thinking, '_A message huh? What kind...let's see..._' He cackled loudly.

'_**Ok...**_', Jurota thought. '_What an insane little shrimp._'

Hiei opened the bathroom door and stepped out of the humidity in boxers. Rubbing his hair with a towel to dry it, he picked up his sword, which was leaning against his training room door. He threw his towel into a clothesbasket nearby and slid the sword from its sheath.

Holding it up, he seemed to disappear, then reappear on one of his four bunk beds against the far wall (Koenma had installed them as a joke…not funny, but handy).

He spun the sword skillfully in his hand, before speeding over to put it back in its sheath. Holding it, he opened the training room door and flicked on the lights.

The demon walked in and put it on a rack, then grabbed a dagger beside it.

Putting it carefully in the hem of his boxers, he left the room, turning out the lights and shutting the door.

Now in his living/training room, Hiei jumped on a top bunk and lay on top of the covers. He stared at the ceiling for a while, then banged twice on the bed side. The clap lights flickered off.

Hiei clutched the handle of his sheathed dagger, then fell asleep, snoring lightly.

* * *

"Sir! The preparations have been made!" 

"_Gooood_," Jurota drawled. "Set the plan into action. Tomorrow morning."

"Sir!" But the demon gang member did not leave.

"Why are you still here?"

"Uh..." He pulled a dark object from somewhere. "Sir...uh...we need you to-"

Jurota snatched the object from him and stared at it. He smirked. "So evil...good." He scratched his name on it with a clawed finger and gave it back to the demon.

"Sir?"

"What now," Jurota snapped impatiently.

"When it's all over, where do we say it's from?"

"Hn...where the sewers are darkest and dankest...and shadows wait in every corner."

"Very poetic."

"Yes...now go!"

"Yes sir." He left to confirm the action that would happen to 'Lebiri Tatsami'.

* * *

(A/n: Dun dun DUN! Lol, can anybody guess what's gonna happen? Well next chapter, you get some Hiei/Lebiri/Kurama humor early, then you'll find out the Hideko's plan, then the first day of training will take place. Since Botan's gonna be there...do you guys want some Botan/Kurama fluff? smirks Or should they not be a couple in my story? I could get them together...Right now its just kinda Yusuke/Keiko. But don't worry, that'll change later on. So please review and say if you guys want some B/K in there. Oh yeah, what about Tai? Do you guys like him? He's gonna be competition for Hiei, but you know, Hiei doesn't even really care yet. Well I have Tai all planned out, I just wanna know what you guys think of him. Ok well thanks! 'Till next time! C-ya later!) 


	8. A Long Morning

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own YYH. Lysol's not mine either, or a convertible...I wish...neither is a Cube of Oblivion. Doesn't all that just wanna make you read this chapter even more!

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

A Long Morning

Lebiri woke up the next morning, sweating with fright. "Just a nightmare," she reassured herself quietly. She looked out of her window...still dark. There was a digital clock on her nightstand. It read 3:30am. Great.

With fear that her nightmare, which was filled with her suddenly helpless attempts to stop the Hideko from killing her family and friends, would return, she got out of bed quietly. She tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it.

The hallway was dark and silent. Lebiri hurried to Kurama's room. She opened the door a crack and peaked through. He was still asleep, smiling and laying on his side.

"Well at least _you're_ having a nice dream," Lebiri mumbled. She sighed and went back to her room, feeling a bit childish.

Once there, she lay on the bed, keeping the lamp on. In hardly five minutes, she felt herself get lighter...as she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

**Four hours later**

Lebiri heard her name being called. At first it seemed far away, dreamy...she woke with a start.

Kurama was leaning over her and calling her name. He shook her. "Lebiri, wake up. It's 7:30."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, Kurama, ohayo," she said, getting up and stretching.

Kurama went to the door. "Ohayo. Hurry up and get ready."

"Why, are we going somewhere?" Lebiri asked, now fully awake.

"Yes. I am taking you to Spirit World."

"Wow um ok...should I wear something to train in?"

"No. Wear whatever you like. We're coming back here later to meet everyone. You can change then."

"Ok."

He left, shutting the door behind him.

Lebiri materialized an outfit and went into her bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

"Yusuke! Hey! Over here!" Botan was floating on her oar in Yusuke's front yard. "I have something for you!" 

Yusuke, who was sitting on the roof after watching his Mom leave for work, jumped down and stretched. He yawned and asked her," Hey what took you so long? I've been up for forever."

Botan flew over to him, smiling. She waved away his whining and said, "Koenma has a quick job for you this morning. Well...maybe not quick." She got serious and held out a small see-through cube.

Yusuke took it. "_Oook_..." He studied it with a look of confusion.

Botan said, "It's called the Cube of Oblivion. Here's your mission. There is a gang of demons under the city somewhere. You are to find them and destroy them all. But they are well known for their strength. It'd be best if you brought Kurama and Hiei along."

"These demons aren't called the Hideko are they?" Yusuke asked casually.

"Yes actually - the Hideko Demon Clan. How did you..."

"It's a long story. What's the Cube for?"

"Oh, yes. Well these demons have been a burden to Koenma for a while now. He has never had time to find someone up to the challenge. So, to assure none of the mongrels survive or escape you, the Cube will…well, send them to oblivion! You don't actually have to kill any really. Here's where you can locate them-"

"I'm not going." Yusuke threw the cube up, caught it, and made a fist over it.

"What do you mean you're not going!" Botan yelled, grabbing her oar out from under her and waving it threateningly.

"Somebody's already on it. You haven't been down here often. You've missed out on things." He put the cube in his pocket.

Botan stared at him, confused. "Well I...huh?"

"Do you have time off today?"

"Yes...I was going to help _you_."

"Ok. C'mon let's go to Kuwabara's." With that, he stepped around Botan and headed down the street.

She stared at him, sighing hopelessly. "Yusuke! Don't leave me all confused like this! C'mon what are you getting at!" she yelled after him. "I demand an explanation!"

When he didn't answer, she put away her oar and ran after him.

* * *

Tai Masikusa woke up with a headache. He sat up slowly, groaning. He yawned widely, but snapped his mouth shut when the smell of alcohol drifted up to his nose. A hangover. '_Ah! Not again!_" he mentally yelled at himself, but soon regretted it and lay back down with a thump. '_When did I go drink last night!_' He put a hand on his forehead and moaned. "Drinking's bad! I don't drink!" he whined. 

"TAI!" his mother shouted from downstairs. "YOU UP? BREAKFAST'S READY! COME ANSWER THIS PHONE, TOO!"

"_OOOH_!" Tai moaned, almost crying from the booming in his head. "I'M COMING!" He rolled off of his bed and crouched next to it. Then he stood up and stalked over to his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Tami."

Tai's head sizzled with pain. He turned down the volume angrily. "Hey. Make it quick. I got work."

"Well! What's got _you_ ticked! Jeebus. Anyway, I just wanted to ask where you were last night. We were supposed to hang out with the guys. Remember?"

"Uh...I remember. I guess I just...lost track of time. I got home and started to get ready but then...I don't know what happened."

"Oh. Well whatever, that's ok man. You ok? You don't sound too good."

"I'm all right. Hey, stop over Romini's if you can. I gotta go."

"Ok. See you then."

Tai hung up. What _had_ happened last night? He remembered coming home and his mom was out shopping... '_But Amakita was here_!' He remembered the fight he'd had with his stepfather - what a bakayarou. After the yelling started, he'd gotten really mad and...what! Did he just up and fall asleep! Yeh right.

He was frustrated and confused, which didn't help his headache.

"TAI!" his mother called again.

Tai grabbed his work outfit and got changed. Then he rushed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Keiko, wearing a white skirt and a cute baby blue T-shirt that hugged her features, walked up to the Kuwabara's door. She rang the bell. 

Shizuru answered. "Hey Keiko. Come on in."

Keiko smiled gratefully and entered the house. "Um...I came here to ask if you wanted to go to the park. You see..." They sat down on the living room couch. "Kurama's cousin is here. And she needs help getting stronger. So we're all going to the park." She paused. "Didn't Kuwabara tell you about all this?"

Shizuru shook her head. "Baby brother!" she called. "Get over here!"

Kuwabara came hurrying in a minute later, dressed in strange training clothes.

Shizuru stared at him while Keiko tried not to laugh. "Where do you think you're going, dressed like _that_?"

He sweat dropped and told her, "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Kurama's cousin-"

"I know. Keiko told me that much."

He nodded once to Keiko, seeing her staring at him. Then he said, "Well… I'm gonna help Lebiri train."

"Why are you wearing that stupid headband of love then? Is Yukina going to be there?"

"Well she might be," he said, blushing. "Can't take any chances!" He started to laugh hysterically. Seeing the girls staring at him suspiciously, he added, "So let's get going!"

"Kuwabara," Keiko said. "If we leave now, we'll be waiting at the park for an hour. And we're all going to meet at Kurama's anyway, remember?"

Shizuru crossed her arms.

"Oh...yeah," Kuwabara mumbled. He forced a smile at his sister and went back to his room. "I'll just be in here!"

Keiko looked at Shizuru. "Is he always this strange?" she asked.

"Always."

* * *

"Lebiri, are you ready _yet_?" 

"Hang on Kurama! I'm fixing my hair!"

Kurama tapped his foot impatiently, waiting in the kitchen for his cousin. Just then, she entered slowly, pulling her hair up into a long ponytail, the hair tie clenched between her teeth.

"Serry bout dat...ruh...Suuwichi," she tried to speak. Taking the hair tie out of her mouth, she put up her hair, then pulled a pink ribbon from her gray Capri's pocket and tied it around her already formed ponytail. She straightened her pink tank top and said, "So when's breakfast?"

Kurama spontaneously sweat dropped, then replied, "If it's alright with you, we'll get something on the way."

Lebiri cocked her head to one side. "You think I should bring my purse then?"

"I wouldn't know Lebiri. I will pay for us both though."

"You sure Kurama? I'm only going to get a light breakfast. I can pay - "

"No, no. You are a guest." He smiled at her and continued. "Shall we _go_? I've left Mother a note, just in case. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Ok. Where are we going to eat anyway?" Lebiri asked as she followed Kurama out of the kitchen.

"We'll pick up something from that Romini's place." He opened the door for her and they walked out into the dim, morning light. It was almost 8:30.

Kurama and Lebiri got into his new silver convertible. They strapped in and Kurama started it up, then backed out of the driveway.

Lebiri was impressed! As she put on her gold necklace, she said, "Great driving Kurama! Wow!" She rubbed her hands together anxiously and turned on the radio. "Now for some music...ooh! This is my _song_!" She turned up the volume, convinced Kurama to put down the sun roof, and started happily bouncing in her seat to the rhythm.

Kurama smiled, shaking his head, and started off for Romini's Local.

* * *

Hiei was sleeping in. 8:30 was late for him. He usually woke around 4 or 5 and either roamed Spirit World or traveled down to the earth. But not _this_ morning. Occasionally, the demon liked to get a long rest and wake up late. And at the moment, he was having a particularly...satisfying... dream. He'd crack up when he woke. But now he was concentrating on beating up the hundreds of Kuwabara's running away in fear as Yukina laughed beside him.

* * *

"Sir! We have a tab on Tatsami. Fox Boy's taking her to Spirit World." 

Jurota sighed, frustrated. "Where the jigoku are they going after that!"

"Back to Fox Boy's."

"Alright. The plan happens then. Got it! No later or you're dead."

"Yes...sir."

* * *

Yusuke banged on the Kuwabara's door, Botan waiting patiently behind him. "We'll hang out here before heading to Kurama's," he told her. She nodded. 

Inside, Shizuru got up to answer the door. "Oh hey you two," she said plainly, letting them in.

Keiko got up and ran past Yusuke to give Botan a friendly hug. "Hi Botan!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

Botan grinned. "Well hello Keiko!" They started chatting nonstop.

"I feel so loved," Yusuke mumbled sarcastically.

Shizuru smiled. "I'll go get the weirdo," she said, walking back to Kuwabara's room. "Make yourselves at home."

Yusuke went into the living room and sat casually on the far end of the couch. Keiko and Botan ended their little reunion and entered the living room as well.

"Oh! Yusuke! When did you get here?" Keiko smiled and sat down next to him.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I've been here Keiko."

Botan laughed, and eventually left the room, as Keiko had to 'make it up' to Yusuke.

* * *

"Wow! I've never seen so many demons before, Kurama!" Lebiri shoved the rest of an omelet in her mouth and marveled at the contents of Spirit World. 

Kurama chuckled at her childlike innocence as they walked down a crowded, winding pathway to Koenma's office.

The two walked in silence then, Lebiri distracted with excitement, Kurama admiring her happy-go-lucky attitude despite upcoming danger. He decided to make some small talk.

"Lebiri. I meant to ask you this before."

She looked and smiled expectantly up at him.

"You still live in Osaka, correct?"

"Yes."

"So you arrived here by train?"

"Mm hm."

"And how did you know where to find me?..."

"Well...when we were kids together and Aunt Shiori would bring you and come down to Osaka. Hah, I always had to call you Shuichi in front of the grownups." The two entered large double doors and strolled down a nearly empty hallway. "Anyway, I remembered you lived in Tokyo, went there, searched around a couple days, and finally found the Minomina address in the phone book. There aren't very many Minominas around, so on my way there, I spotted you walkin' along all mysterious. Then, well you know the rest."

"I see. What luck."

"So what have you been doing with yourself?"

"Yusuke is a Spirit Detective. I have to help him."

"Wow! A Spirit Detective. How'd he get to be that? I thought he was a human."

"He is…mostly. But he can tell you his story later. We're here."

Lebiri and Kurama reached two large, red doors decorated with gold. A duo of ogres were guarding them. They recognized Kurama as he drew near. One said, "Here to see Lord Koenma, Kurama?" The other gave Lebiri a flirtatious grin and wink.

She instantly hooked arms with Kurama, a little wide-eyed.

Her cousin said, "She's with me. Now is Koenma here or not?"

"Yeah yeah, he's here. I'll tell him you've arrived." The ogre slipped into the doors, as the other one moved aside. Kurama spoke to Lebiri. "Sorry about him," he said politely.

She unhooked her arm and smiled at him. "It's ok, I just didn't expect _that_."

The ogre came back and said they could enter. He and the other guard moved aside and held open the doors. Lebiri held onto Kurama's shirt as she walked behind him, watching the rude ogre as they passed.

Koenma was at his desk stamping papers. He looked up and saw Kurama. The doors closed.

"Greetings, Kurama! I thought you had someone with you?...," he said, getting up and walking over to greet the arrivals.

Lebiri stepped out from behind her cousin and bowed to Koenma. "Hello sir," she mumbled.

Kurama said, "I just wanted you to meet my cousin, Koenma-sama." He acknowledged his cousin. "This is Lebiri."

The toddler said cheerfully, "Hi there!"

Lebiri looked up first, frowned and then looked down at him. What a shortie! She smiled. He was so cute! "Nice to meet you...uh...Koenma-sama."

"Call me koi." He winked at her.

Kurama shook his head and spoke. "Koenma, could I have my key?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. It's up there." He pointed to some hooks with keys hanging from each and turned back to Lebiri. "So, where did you say you were from?"

He began to flirt with her. Kurama sighed and passed him to get his key. Then he walked over to his cousin and spoke over Koenma, "We'd better get going."

Koenma looked slightly disappointed, but he was in a great mood, so he went cheerfully back to his desk and stood on his chair. He waved at Lebiri happily and said, "Visit again soon!"

She smiled at him and said, "I will." Kurama opened the doors and lead her out.

When they were well on their way down the path, Lebiri said thoughtfully, "Well I didn't except The Great Lord Koenma, or rather 'koi', to be so..."

"Short?" Kurama filled in. "Flirtatious? Annoying?"

She laughed. "Well, he was nice none the less." They stopped at a huge pent house apartment. "Um...what's here?"

"This is my house. But I hardly ever stay here. We need to pick up some things for training."

"Oh..." she said, wide-eyed.

Kurama opened the door and they entered into the lobby. They boarded the elevator and went to the next floor. As Kurama unlocked his apartment door, Lebiri spoke. "What time is it?"

The door clicked and they went in. "Nine. Make yourself at home."

As Lebiri took a tour of the house, Kurama went to his weapons room and picked out a few of his favorite blades. He grabbed a pack of kunai and yelled, "Would you like to skill in long swords, short, or perhaps kunai?"

He heard Lebiri yell back after a moment, "How about kunai and a sakabato!"

He searched for the sharpest and strongest and sat down to shine and inspect them.

* * *

Lebiri entered one of Kurama's endless rooms and looked around in surprise. Photos were everywhere! - on the walls, scattered on the bed, and in shoeboxes. She saw herself as a child, Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Kuwabara, and people she'd never met before. But what really caught her eye was a pretty, blue haired lady. In every picture she was smiling or pouting cutely. A couple times she was angry, but otherwise she looked very cheerful. Lebiri noticed this particular lady because in every photo she was in with Kurama, he was blushing! The girl seemed to be very...'touchy feely' because she was holding Kurama's hand, hugging him, and even had her arms around his neck. But she had to be just being friendly, because she was doing that with everyone she was with. '_How strange_,' Lebiri thought. '_Kurama blushing must mean...**oooh**! He likes her! I'll keep that in mind!_' She giggled and sat on the floor, looking through a large shoebox that rested on the floor. She would ask if she could have some. Not only to look at, but for...evidence. This would be fun. She smirked. 

Kurama left his training supplies room with the two weapons Lebiri had requested. He searched for her a bit, then shouted out, "Lebiri! I have your training things!" No answer. "Where are you?"

"Oh! Oh, Kurama! I'm in this coolio photo room! It's awesome!"

He found the room and she jumped up with a handful of pictures to greet him. "Hey Kurama! Can I have these? Pleeeeease!" she begged.

"Sure. I have enough." He smiled as she materialized a small backpack that matched her outfit, and dumped them in carefully.

"Thanks," she said, securing the book bag snugly on her back. Then she plopped down on the floor, legs folded pretzel style, and looked up at her cousin. "Now let's see those weapons!"

Kurama looked down at her awkwardly, but handed them over. As she oohed and aahed over them, he asked, "Why are you sitting on the floor? There are many seats in this place."

Lebiri was a little surprised by his question. She sheathed the sakabato and put the kunai back in their pocketed cloth. "Well, there are disadvantages to everything right? Humph, I wish I could just materialize all the things I need and want, but I can't. I'd die!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow, not sure where she was getting at.

"Materializing takes energy, you know," she continued. "My point? I was tired for a minute from creating that backpack, so I sat down. It's just a little overwhelming for a second, but I'm ok now." She stood up, lifting the sword and kunai. "It'll be fun making an outfit with a sash for this," she said excitedly, big eyes sparkling as she admired the sakabato.

Kurama was thinking about what Lebiri had said. If she created too many things at one time she could...die? That meant if she lost to the Hideko, she'd die either way. They would either kill her for not doing what they said, or kill her _while_ she did what they said. This was absurd!

"Kuraaaaaama!" Lebiri waved a hand in front of the youko's face.

He blushed; spacing out wasn't a common thing for him to do. "I am very sorry about that. What were you saying?"

Lebiri smirked. "Kurama," she said, a little too kindly, thinking of the blue haired woman. "Is there someone you'd like me to...meet?...A certain b-"

"Oh! Yes! That's right! We better meet up with Hiei," Kurama interrupted, not even knowing what she was going to say.

But Lebiri forgot about that and asked, "Hiei lives around here?"

"Yes. He's upstairs."

"Huh! You mean he has the other part of this pent house! Jeeze!"

"Yes. Let's go upstairs. He didn't pay attention yesterday when we discussed your training day. You were taking your walk and he was a little...spaced out. So it'd be best if we go talk to him."

"Wait!" Lebiri ran to a bathroom she spotted, and examined herself in the mirror. When she was satisfied that she looked ok, she returned to a suspicious Kurama and said, "Ok. We can go." He raised an eyebrow with a knowing smirk.

* * *

Tai finished giving a family their orders and sat down on a stool overlooking the guests in the restaurant. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and sighed. His morning shift was always unpleasant. So many travelers, couples, and now students out of school entered Romini's for breakfast. People were picky in the morning, too. But for now everyone was satisfied as they ate and talked. There was a break in the flow of entering guests for the moment. Tai thought about how he had glanced Lebiri ordering with her cousin at the drive through. He'd call her on his break. Just thinking about her relaxed him in a way. A group of kids from his class came in then, interrupting his thoughts. He looked around, but his fellow co-workers were busy. So he stood up with a muted groan and went to seat the rowdy newcomers.

* * *

Kurama and Lebiri exited the elevator and walked up to Hiei's door. It was wide open. 

They looked inside cautiously, peering around the entrance. An old woman's wrinkly, irritated face greeted them. Lebiri fell back with a surprised "oof", landing on the floor. Kurama, just as flustered, helped her up. "Pardon us miss. Is Hiei there?" he asked the short, glaring woman.

She snorted and spoke hoarsely, "He's asleepin' kid."

"Well..." Kurama saw that she had on a maid's apron. '_She must be Hiei's housecleaner...why would he hire **her**! Probably another one of Koenma's practical jokes_.' She had to be lying though. Hiei should have been awake for a while now. "May we go in?"

"Hum, lemme think…NO. Now get out of here, you hoodlum!"

Lebiri, unnoticed, slowly snuck over to the maid's cart. She searched, with her eyes, for Hiei's key. '_The lady must have an extra_...' While Kurama and the old woman argued, she spotted a single key off its hook. It sat on top of a Lysol spray can. She grabbed it and, interrupting the quarrel, asked, "Is this Hiei's key?"

The woman, red with anger, turned and yelled, "YES!" and went back to arguing with Kurama.

Lebiri shrugged and materialized a double, then replaced the key.

The lady caught herself and trudged over to her. "YOUNG LADY!" she shrieked. "Give me that key!"

"Whatever do you mean? It's right on the Lysol can miss," Lebiri said sweetly.

The lady snatched it up and, glaring menacingly, shut Hiei's door, locked it good, and left, pushing her cart down the hall with her, mumbling, "Kids these days. No respect, **no** respect."

Kurama sighed. "What a crab."

"Yeah," Lebiri held out Hiei's key. "Here you go."

"...How'd you? Let me guess - you made a double?"

She smiled. "Yep. Let's go before that old lady comes back."

"Alright." He quietly unlocked the door, and in they entered.

* * *

Hiei's dream changed from knocking out Kuwabaras to defeating hundreds of his past enemies and demons that loathed him. Everything suddenly went blank...and it was quiet...then he heard footsteps. ((They were slow...as if searching for him.)) He began to draw his sword, and in his bunk bed, he slowly drew his dagger...

* * *

Kurama and Lebiri walked ((slowly around the house, searching for Hiei.)) "Found his room, Kurama!" Lebiri waited until Kurama was by her side, then said, "At least I think it's his room..." 

Kurama nodded. "I sense his presence." He ((knocked hard on the door.)) "((Hiei!)) You in there! It's Kurama!"

Nothing...

* * *

Hiei ((heard someone calling him.)) There was a ((bang)). He began to walk towards the source of the noise. Out of dreamland, he got out of bed and walked over to the door...

* * *

Lebiri shrugged and opened the door. She saw Hiei all right! He was standing in front of the door holding a dagger and looking very hostile, but he was still _asleep_! She shut the door quickly and asked Kurama, "He's not a morning person is he?" She gulped, and laid her sakabato and kunai against the wall. 

Kurama said thoughtfully, "I honestly don't know. Why?" He laughed. "Messy in there?"

"Eh heh. See for yourself." She moved aside and he opened the door. She took a step back...

"Hiei? Are you...awake?" Kurama asked. "_Hellooo_! **Whoa**!"

* * *

'_Target located_,' Hiei thought, staring at a past demon opponent, '_Attack_!' And he did...

* * *

Kurama dodged Hiei's attacks and flipped into the room. Hiei followed. 

Lebiri heard the fast, swoosh like noises of a fight. She peeked in and sweat dropped. "Kurama! Maybe you should wake him up!"

"YouthinkIhaven'ttried!" he yelled quickly, concentrating on not getting killed.

"Eh heh heh. Sorry. HIEI! WAKE UP!"

Hiei stopped in his tracks. He stood there, would-be staring at her. Then he went after _her_.

"Eeeep!" Lebiri slammed the door shut and waited, holding it closed with all her weight.

Bam! Hiei slammed into it! He sank to the floor, still asleep, and dropped his dagger, snoring peacefully. Kurama sweat dropped and fell over.

Lebiri slowly opened the door and looked down at him. He was so cute while he was asleep! She blinked and said, "Kurama. You can wake him up now..." Lebiri walked into the room and hid behind her cousin, who slowly went to wake Hiei up...

* * *

"Ah! What the(bleeeep) was that," Hiei cursed angrily. "I **hated **that guy! Since when could he _SUMMON A BRICK WALL_?" All of the sudden, his dream was full of fluffy pink clouds and rainbows. He stared at them, eye twitching, and sweat dropped. 

"_Hiei_," Kurama called, standing back. He turned chibi and poked him with a stick.

"Kurama!" Lebiri snapped, trying to keep a straight face. She sighed and walked over to the sleeping demon mumbling "chicken" under her breath. "Wake up, Hiei!" She shook him and he began to stir.

Hiei stretched and opened one eye lazily. After focusing on Lebiri, he jerked up and looked around. "What the...Kurama! What the(bleeeep) are you two doing here?" He stood up and ran a hand through his untidy hair.

Kurama lifted his hands defensively saying, "It's a long story."

Lebiri put her hands on her hips angrily and asked, "Do you always try to murder people in your sleep? Have you ever woken up to a dead guy!"

Hiei avoided looking at her and snatched up his dagger. "I normally kill people while I'm awake actually. You shouldn't have been here anyway," he said in his normal attitude filled way. Then he closed his eyes and walked around her casually.

She just stared at him. Kurama put in, "We just wanted to um...tell you about Lebiri's training...day." Hiei walked into his bathroom without a word and slammed the door shut. A moment later, the faucet was running loudly.

Kurama sighed. "Think he'll come?"

"No idea," Lebiri said simply, shrugging. "And I don't care. Can we go now?" She tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "We don't want to be late."

Kurama composed himself and nodded. "Maybe he was listening after all. Let's go."

* * *

"Ok guys!" Yusuke cheered. "We can go now!" It was funny how happy Keiko could make him. 

"Urameshi, will you calm down! Stop bouncing around so much!" Kuwabara said, rolling his eyes. He was wearing normal clothes now - his regular blue pants and a white beater. The Headband of Love was also gone, thanks to Shizuru and Botan's teasing.

Yusuke bonked him on the head playfully and grinned. "Get up ya lazy bum! Time to go!" He went over to Keiko and helped her up. "C'mon Botan! Shizuru, you comin'?"

Shizuru said, "Sure. Why not." They all left the house and headed to Kurama's, Yusuke flirting playfully with Keiko like some kind of 10-year-old.

* * *

Kurama rolled down the sunroof of his car once more and thought about his friends. "They'll probably already be there..." 

"Who's coming?" Lebiri asked. She was sitting in the back this time, behind Kurama, so she could think up an outfit for her sword, which, with the kunai, was laying across the seats next to her.

Kurama said, "Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara for sure. Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, may come." He started to drive.

"Ok...could you turn on some music?"

"Sure." He turned on the radio and Usher's _My Boo_ emerged from the speakers. It was a nice day out - sunny with hardly any clouds in the sky. Summer was coming fast.

Kurama headed towards his house. When they were a block away, he parked the car on the side of the street. The radio cut off. He turned to look at her.

"What's up?" Lebiri asked.

"Are you up to materializing some suitcases? Mother expects us to come back with your things, remember?"

"Oh yeah...sure I'll get to it." She sat up straight and took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. "It helps to be calm when you do this. My training will help though. The stronger I get, the more I can take." She held out her hands. A pale, lavender glow emitted from them. It grew gradually brighter until there were two square shapes on the seats. Lebiri closed her eyes and made a mental design of the trunks and their contents. There was a flash as she transformed her energy into the making of the suitcases. When she opened her eyes, there they were.

Kurama blinked. "Amazing..."

Lebiri just nodded, trying to control her breathing. In a few moments, she was fine. "It takes shorter time and energy to make smaller things." She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "We better get going."

* * *

"Now, tell me again," Shizuru said to Botan, a little annoyed. "_Why_ can't we take the car? I _can_ drive." 

Botan meowed good naturedly and pawed at her. "Oh Shizuru! What would be the fun in that!"

She lowered her cigarette and sighed, smoke erupting from her mouth. "Whatever Botan. Why is everyone to hyper today?" She glanced over at Yusuke. He was walking behind Keiko, his arms around her waist, grinning and somehow making Kuwabara blush.

Botan skipped ahead and looked back. "Come on everyone!" she shouted, laughing. "Kurama's house is right up here!"

**Elsewhere **

"It's almost time..." Uroki Jurota rubbed his hands together, laughing evilly.

* * *

**(Wish me luck on the next chapter! Till next time, Saiya Winters is signing off! )**


	9. Cause and Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters. Lebiri, Tai, Uroki Jurota, Acara, and other characters are mine though.

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

Cause and Effect

After forcing Shizuru to put out her cigarette, Kurama, Lebiri, Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan and Kuwabara sat in the Minomina living room. Shiori handed out snacks cheerfully, then left to give them some privacy.

"So when are we leaving Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, chewing on some crackers.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Shizuru told him, loving the power she had over the red head. She smiled, but tried to keep it hidden behind a cracker of her own.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at her, then turned back to Kurama. "Well?"

(A/N: Seating arrangements are as follows: (2 couches facing each other)

Shizuru, Botan, Yusuke with Keiko on his lap

Kuwabara, Kurama, Lebiri)

"When it's time," Kurama answered simply.

Yusuke cracked up, gaining strange looks from Kuwabara, Botan, and Kurama. Keiko, Lebiri, and Shizuru just sweat dropped and looked away.

"Urameshi! That _wasn't_ funny!"

"I'm sorry," Yusuke said through tears. "It's just . . . your face! It's SO UGLY!" He cracked up again, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

"**WHAT!** Shut _UP_ Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, standing up. He was totally red - part from embarrassment, part from anger.

"S-sorry!" Yusuke tried to speak. He wiped his eyes and took deep breaths, holding onto Keiko for support.

"You have totally lost it, Urameshi." He sat down in a huff.

"Um, excuse me," Lebiri said, staring at Botan with a grin. "I haven't met _you_ before. She stood up. "I'm Lebiri!"

Botan stood too, and shook Lebiri's hand with her two. "The name's Botan! It's a pleasure to meet you! Kurama's cousin, correct?"

"Mm hm."

"Yes. Yusuke's told me about _you_! Are you really going to take on those Hideko demons by yourself!"

"I must - "

"Well you are certainly a brave girl! Kind, loving, and strong I can tell - just like your cousin!"

'_Well this is one smiley, talkative person_,' Lebiri thought. '_I like her already_!' She glanced over at Kurama; he had a little blush! She tried not to smirk. "Wow Botan, thanks a lot! You're a nice person." She smiled as Botan grinned and sat down. Then Lebiri turned to Shizuru and held out her hand. "Lebiri, as you probably already know," she said. This girl had a cool, calm aura.

Shizuru shook her hand, still sitting down by the way, and said, "Shizuru. A pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you Shizuru." Lebiri went and sat back down.

"So where were you and Kurama this morning?" Keiko asked, leaning back on Yusuke, who was resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh we went lots of places," Lebiri exclaimed. She reached under the couch for her kunai and sword. "_These_," she said, admiring them once more, "are the weapons Kurama gave me."

Everyone in the room gazed in awe at them while Kurama sipped tea.

"You any good with them?" Yusuke asked.

Lebiri hesitated, then nodded. "I've trained with the sakabato…and the kunai, too. But I still need practice with these." She held up the cloth package and it unrolled to reveal the stored kunai. "I have to work on springing them from my fingers. You've seen that right, Yusuke? I mean, you _are_ a Spirit Detective . . . "

"Oh . . . somewhere along the line I'm sure."

"What's it like? Being a Spirit Detective I mean?"

"It's totally awesome," Kuwabara interrupted.

Lebiri turned to look at him with sparkling eyes, her hands balled into fists, like a small child, in front of her chest. "You're a Spirit Detective _too?_" she asked excitedly.

He nodded, closing his eyes and smirking, ready to brag. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You are not, baka," he said.

Kuwabara glared at him. "I am **TOO** and I am **NO** baka, Urameshi!"

"Hmph. And how do you figure that?"

"Hah! I save your weak 'n' sorry behind ALL the time!"

"Feh. That's a good one! Kurama, Hiei, and me are _forever_ getting you outta jams, Mr. **ALWAYS LOSING TOURNAMENT MATCHES**!"

Keiko sweat dropped as they began shooting insults back and forth. Botan covered her mouth and shook her head at them while Shizuru rolled her eyes and sat back. This would take a while. Kurama sighed and gazed over at Botan.

'_Ah, she looks so innocent with that look on her pretty face_ . . . ' he thought. Daydreaming about her totally tuned out Yusuke and Kuwabara . . .

Lebiri blinked. '_Looks like I won't find out about Yusuke's being a Spirit Detective any time soon_ . . . ,' she thought. "Guys, guys! Calm down . . . " When it was obvious that they wouldn't, she added a weak, ". . . please?"

Five minutes and a conversation with Keiko (about how the boys got their title of "Spirit Detective") later, the doorbell rang loudly. The room went silent. Kurama stood. "I'll get it!" he yelled, loud enough for his mother to hear from upstairs. Suddenly he froze - there was nothing at the door, and yet a viscous aura lingered. Lebiri's eyes widened, Yusuke, now serious, slowly got a protective grip on Keiko, Shizuru looked worried and confused. They all sensed _something_. . . something . . . not right. Botan looked at their expressions and gulped.

Kuwabara cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Guys . . . what's up," he asked quietly, straining to hear what they may have heard.

Keiko shrunk into Yusuke and shivered. "Yusuke . . .?" she asked in a frightened tone. He hugged her closer in silent reassurance, then spoke to Kurama. "That's not Hiei. I've never felt anything like it."

After a moment, Kurama scowled. "Mother." He ran out of the room, Lebiri close behind.

'_A Hideko demon! It _has_ to be_,' she thought as they sped up the stairs. '_Aunt Shiori had better be ok_!'

Kurama burst into his mother's room and gasped. Lebiri screamed.

* * *

"Koenma sir!" George the Ogre looked crossly over at the toddler. "Shouldn't you be making sure everything is safe with the humans? You've been stamping papers all day!" 

"Yeah, yeah," Koenma muttered, not looking up. He was on a roll! "Turn on the TV then."

Ogre walked happily over and turned it on. He flipped through channels, looking for unknown demons causing trouble. "Surprisingly, everything seems to be fine, sir, besides the whole Hideko case. I'll flip to that."

"Sure, whatever, go on ahead."

"I still can't pinpoint them exactly . . . but sir, one seems to be away from the pack!"

Koenma looked up. "What . . .!"

* * *

"Heh. Acara should be upon them by now." Jurota smirked. "She's known to get the job done . . . "

* * *

"Aunt Shiori!" Lebiri screamed. She and Kurama entered the room hurriedly. 

"Mother . . . " Kurama said quietly.

Shiori was leaning against the far wall in a bundled heap, shivering. Her eyes were widened with fear, her face pale and white.

Kurama kneeled in front of her and tried to calm her down enough to talk.

Lebiri looked around angrily. _'Who did this! No sign of them . . . wait! There!_'

"Mother! Snap out of it! Wake up!" Kurama shook his mother lightly. She slowly looked up at him and opened her mouth slightly.

"S - Suuichi?"

"Yes. I'm here. Are you hurt?"

She gulped. "Was that . . . the G - grim Reaper! H - have I done something wrong? . . . "

Kurama was tempted to say 'No, she's downstairs' but instead said, "No . . . you've been great..." What was she talking about! 'Kurama no baka!' he berated himself.

"Then why . . . " She looked over her son's shoulder and screamed in alarm.

Kurama whipped around ready to protect her.

* * *

Lebiri sensed a dark presense. '_Ah ha! The window's open_ . . . ' She walked cautiously over to it and looked out. "Kuso! Nothing . . . " she mumbled, then fell silent, thinking. 

"Silly, pathetic WEAKLING!" A hate filled female voice suddenly broke the silence.

Lebiri gasped and was about to move. Too late . . .

She was vaguely aware of Shiori screaming.

* * *

"What's going _on _up there," Botan practically yelled, standing up with tears in her eyes. 

"Botan! Don't move," Yusuke ordered. "I'm going up to help."

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara said. "Then I'm coming too!"

Yusuke stood up up. "No." He sat Keiko back down. "Kuwabara, I need you to stay down here. If things get nasty . . . get everyone to safety."

"Yusuke . . . be careful," Keiko told him.

"I will." He gave her a thumbs-up and ran up the stairs.

"Good luck," Shizuru called after him.

Botan bit a thumbnail as she worriedly watched him go. 'Kurama . . .'

"**Don't die, Urameshi!**"

* * *

The female demon sprung from her clinging position below the window onto Lebiri, who stumbled back unexpectedly and fell to the floor. 

Kurama shielded his mother. "Lebiri!"

The unwelcome demon smirked and punched Lebiri across the face, causing her to fall on her back. "C'mon little weakling! Get up!" she . . . it screamed, leaning over Lebiri while sitting on her haunches.

Lebiri opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to look at the ugly thing. She scowled, eyes glowing with hatred, and leaned forward to grab it by the shoulders. Lebiri bent her legs and thrust them into the demon's stomach, then threw it backwards over her head with incredible force. Lebiri did a back flip to stand up and stared at the fallen demon, rubbing her cheek. She suddenly recognized it! '_Acara . . . Jurota's right hand demon. Witch_.' She spat on the creature. "Get up . . . Acara."

The female smirked and opened her red eyes. "So we meet again." She stood and wiped the spit off of her face. "What was that for?" she toyed.

"Hmph. That was nothing." Lebiri smirked and took a swing at her.

Acara caught her fist in a hand. "You are still as weak as ever, Lebiri." Then they began a relentless fight.

* * *

Kurama watched in amazement. How did they know each other! As soon as the fight began, he whispered to his mother, "You alright?" 

"I - I'm fine. Who _is_ that . . . that _green woman_! And, oh my, I didn't know Lee-chan could fight! I didn't know _anyone_ could fight like **_that_**!"

"It's a long story, Mother." And he was not looking forward to telling it.

* * *

Yusuke heard an unfamiliar voice in one of the rooms. He felt dark spirit energy. "Here goes nothin'," he mumbled. '_I hope everybody's ok_.' 

He threw open the door. Uh oh . . .

* * *

Acara, though she hid it well, was having a hard time with Lebiri. The girl wouldn't let up on her attacks! '_Good thing she's not armed_!' When Lebiri got a good gut-shot in, she knew it was time to end this. 

Acara ignored the pain for now and shot an energy blast at Lebiri's stomach. It made contact, but orders were not to kill her . . .

Lebiri moved her hands down and caught the shot. '_Oh great, I can't let it go_!'

Acara stood and smirked. She stepped up to the struggling Lebiri and brushed the girl's bangs out of her eyes with a long black-nailed finger. "Still a weakling," she commented. Acara smiled and kissed her on the cheek, leaving a black lipstick mark.

Lebiri, utterly disgusted, spat again, but Acara moved over to the window. "I dare you, Fox Boy," she said suddenly. "Try it and your dear _mummy_'ll be dead next time." She looked at him. "Or worse," she taunted.

Kurama laid down his rose reluctantly. Shiori squeezed his shoulders lightly from behind in reassurance, all the while thinking, '_**Fox** Boy? A **rose**?_ . . . '

Acara looked back at Lebiri. "I'll relieve you from your suffering . . . mutt." She held out her hand and blew something that looked like blood red fairy dust in Kurama's direction. Then she stared at the orb of energy she'd created. Her eyes widened and it vanished, but Lebiri was sent flying. Acara chuckled, jumped out the window, and ran back to head quarters.

**

* * *

**Lebiri shut her eyes tight and waited to hit the door behind her.

* * *

'_Uh oh_ . . . ' Yusuke thought. By reflex, he held out his arms and got ready . . . '_I just got up here and now I gotta save someone already!_' 

Lebiri slammed into Yusuke and they both went tumbling backwards.

* * *

Kurama jumped up and looked out into the hallway. '_Ouch_,' he thought. 

"Ooooh!" Yusuke moaned from under Lebiri. '_Too many little birdies_,' he observed.

Lebiri coughed and tried to get up. Kurama ran over to help.

Shiori didn't want to be alone in that room. '_Get it together_!' she ordered herself. She stood up shakily and went to shut the window. '_I'm too old for this_.' No scary monster popped up to kidnap her, so she sighed and locked it. This day was turning out to be especially uncanny. '_Oh yes, those sparkly dusty things_.' She looked at where the demon, Acara, had blown them. '_What's this?_ . . .'

* * *

Kurama yelled for Kuwabara. The red head was there in an instant. "Take Lebiri," she said, handing her to him and helping up Yusuke. "She took quite a hit." When Yusuke said he was ok, Kurama left him with Kuwabara and went back to his mom. "Mother . . .?" She was looking at something on the floor. 

"Suuichi . . . come here. I can't make this out . . ."

Kurama looked over her shoulder. There was a note . . . but every calligraphy printed letter was jumbled around on the paper . . .

* * *

Kuwabara and Yusuke walked downstairs. Lebiri insisted that she could walk, but Kuwabara said they were almost to the living room anyway. They entered the room and saw Hiei standing next to the entrance. 

"Sup, Hiei," Yusuke greeted him. He nodded and glanced over at Kuwabara and Lebiri.

'_Oooh_!' Lebiri moaned inwardly and wiped away the kiss Acara had planted on her cheek heatedly. '_I can feel his eyes on us! Now he thinks I'm weak_!' She let Kuwabara set her down on the couch, then mumbled, "Thanks . . ."

"No prob!" he said proudly.

Keiko ran up to Yusuke. "What _happened_! **Are you okay**!"

The Spirit Detective nodded to her and said, "I'm fine. But I have no idea _what_ happened."

They all stared at him.

"I opened the door and Lebiri slammed into me." He shrugged.

They all turned to Lebiri, who was looking away in deep thought, a slightly pained expression on her features.

Botan sat next to her. "You all right?" she asked. "We heard you scream."

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

Lebiri nodded. "I'm fine now. I just thought they did something to Aunt Shiori."

"Did they? . . ." Botan asked slowly.

"Well yes . . . but she's ok . . . I think. She's upstairs with Kurama."

"I'll go see," Shizuru offered. Just then Kurama and Shiori came downstairs.

Lebiri got up too suddenly and coughed. "Ouch," she muttered and recovered a moment later. She then walked over to her relatives. "You guys ok?" Her voice broke and tears filled her eyes. "Aunt Shiori . . . I'm _so_ sorry."

Shiori hugged her and patted the girl's back. "You were amazing, honey. I don't know what happened . . . but you were amazing."

Lebiri choked out a sob. '_None of this was supposed to happen! She could've died! Now Kurama's life long secret might have to be exposed . . . and it's all entirely my fault! What if she hates him? What if _. . . ' Oh so many what ifs. Lebiri wiped her eyes, but more tears of sadness, joy, and anger replaced the last.

Everyone in the room was silent. Keiko hugged Yusuke and sniffled. She hated when people cried; it always got her worked up, too.

Kurama didn't like watching his cousin cry either. It hurt like hell. He looked down at the jumbled note in his hand and closed his eyes. He had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

Hiei blinked. '_What happened up there?_ . . .' He looked over at Kurama. '_The Yoko has a lot of explaining to do_ . . . '

**Ten minutes later**

Everyone sat down on the couches or the floor and prepared for an explanation. Kurama didn't know where to start. Lebiri couldn't speak yet. She was on the floor in the corner with a cup of hot chocolate, sniffling and hiccupping. Her eyes were pretty downcast, too. So Kurama sighed and looked around at his audience. They were all staring at him intently, and occasionally they would glance over at Lebiri.

"Alright," Kurama began. "I will explain what happened up there first. Then, Mother, you deserve an explanation as well. That may take awhile so, Hiei, I want you to train Lebiri with her sword."

Hiei looked at Lebiri. "Is she . . . ok?"

"I'm fine!" Lebiri snapped, then sighed. "Sorry. Look . . . I'll be ready by then." She looked down at her drink sadly.

Hiei shrugged. "Hn. Fine."

"I think I'll go meditate." She stood up shakily. Shiori took her hot chocolate for her.

"Lebiri," Kurama said. "Here." He held out the note. "From _Acara_."

Lebiri's eyes widened as she took it from him. The paper glowed a blood red suddenly, then faded. Kurama and Lebiri watched as the letters reworded themselves.

Now the note read:

_Little demon girly,_

_We're really gonna hurt ye,_

_We see you right now and we're close **byyy**!_

_No more waiting,_

_We've been debating!_

_And now you've got 4 weeks before you **diiiiie**!_

_Meet us on that playground,_

_That old abandoned playground,_

_In the part of town that really **suuuucks**!_

_That's Saturday at five,_

_Also when we'll dive..._

_On you and really rough you **uuuup**!_

_Yeh yeh yeh yehhhhhhh!_

_With Love,_

_The Hideko Demon Clan_

_**Uroki Jurota  
**__**Leader**_

Lebiri sweatdropped. '_Idiots_.' She glanced at Kurama, who had just gotten over a sweat drop as well.

"Three weeks," he growled, narrowing his eyes.

Lebiri nodded. "Great. And there's nothing I can do about it." She sighed. "I'll keep this."

"What's it say, Lee-chan?" Shiori asked curiously.

"Um . . . you'd better hear what K- . . . Suu-chan has to say first."

Kurama sighed. "Yes, yes. I'll tell her about the Hideko too then."

Lebiri gave him a hug. "Thanks, cuz," she said. "I'm so sorry I made all this happen. I . . . I never should have come here," she whispered.

Kurama hugged her tighter and said quietly, "I'm glad you came. Mother deserves to know _something_ anyway. And nobody got hurt."

She sniffled and nodded. "Sorry. I'm such a baby," she mumbled, standing up straight as her cousin released her.

"Now go get some rest. Hiei will come get you when he's ready."

Lebiri nodded, thought twice about going upstairs, and walked back to her guest room.

Kurama took a deep breath and began his recollection of what happened earlier.

* * *

"Koenma sir! A demon has just left Kurama's house!" 

Koenma jumped up. "Is it of the Hideko? Move over, lemme see!" He scooted in front of the ogre to take a look. "Darn it! I can't tell! It's moving too fast! Can't you put this thing in slow motion!" He banged the TV with a tiny fist.

"Well that certainly won't do the trick," Ogre mumbled. "Sir," he said in a concerned voice, "you really shouldn't do that. Last time you had a tantrum - "

"I am NOT having a tantrum!" Koenma yelled. He pointed a finger at the TV. "Rewind and put it in slow mo'. She's already gone, you capricornus!"

"That demon's a _she_?"

"YES it was a she, baka!"

"Tsk tsk. Sir, you're losing your temper. Going around calling people cappycunnesses is not good for your health. I don't know what it means but I'm sure it's a terrible insult. Now sir. Shall I call your father and tell him of your behavior? Or maybe - "

"**SHUT UP**!" Koenma jumped up and kicked him in the head. "Get to work on that television NOW!"

Ogre rubbed a huge bump on his head and whimpered, "Yes sir . . . "

* * *

"I trust you were successful, Acara?" Jurota asked, smirking. 

"A 'course I was. But I still think that little 'Doom Message' was utterly pitiful."

Jurota rolled his eyes and ignored that. "So how was your reunion with the wolf girl?"

Acara snorted and rubbed a bruised cheek. "The mutt's gotten better, but nothing I couldn't handle. And against all of us - hmph - she'll be finished in no time."

"Now do not forget about our plan. You cannot kill her yet."

"Yeah, yeah. I won't." Acara turned around to leave with a wave and a "tata".

* * *

Lebiri sat on her bed meditating, her spirit energy glowing quite visibly.

Her cell phone rang, startling her. She opened her eyes and reached over for it, not wanting to interrupt the discussion going on in the living room.

"Hello?"

"Uh hi. Lebiri? It's Tai."

"Oh hi, Tai-san! What's up?"

"Lebiri, hey. Nothing much. I'm calling from work. You know, on my break."

"Cool, cool. How's it going?" Lebiri stood up and went to look out the window. '_What a beautiful day. Too bad it's ruined_,' she thought as Tai talked about _his_ day. Lebiri let down her hair and grabbed a brush out of her suitcase by the bed. She sat down and began combing it out. "Wow. Long day, huh?"

"Yeah."

"What's with waking up with a hangover? You drink?"

"No. That's just the thing. I don't."

"Oh...weird." Lebiri didn't know what to make of it, so she just let it drop - which she'd regret with a passion later. There was an awkward silence, in which Tai started to say something then stopped. Lebiri waited, putting her brush away.

"So," he began again. "You busy?"

"Actually . . ."

" 'Cause I was wondering if you'd like to go and get coffee or meet at the park or something?"

"Oh wow! That sounds great and I'd love to, but I'm about to go somewhere and I'll be busy for the next couple of days. So could I call you back sometime? And we could make arrangements?"

"Uh sure . . . so where're you going? Not going back to Osaka are you? . . ." He sounded disappointed.

"Oh no. Not for a couple of weeks at _least_." She laughed a little. What could she say without lying? Aha! "I'm just going out to spend some time with a...friend." Hiei? A friend? She didn't know _what_ she considered Hiei to be...besides hot...and difficult...and kind of annoying.

"I see. Well you have a good time then. I gotta get back to work." Tai gave Lebiri his home and cell phone numbers, then the two said goodbye.

Lebiri closed her flip phone and put it on the nightstand, then lay down on the bed thinking. She should probably go into the living room and kind of help Kurama. '_Ok. I'll go_,' she thought. Just then her cell rang again. She picked it up and, in an irritated voice asked, "Hello?"

"Lebiri-chan?"

"Mom! Hey!" She gave a happy sigh of relief.

"Lebiri! How was your trip? Did you make it in alright?"

"Um yes. Fine Mom. Are you guys all safe?"

" Haha! You act like we'll all get murdered without you here!"

Lebiri gulped and gave a weak laugh

"We're perfectly fine dear. We miss you!"

"I miss you guys too."

Mother and daughter had a nice long talk. Then Lebiri talked to her sisters, brothers, Dad, then back to Mom. They said goodbye after a while and Lebiri hung up the phone. She lay on the bed with a relieved smile and fell asleep, just like that.

* * *

After the whole Acara scene was discussed thoroughly - and Shiori was thoroughly _confused_ - Botan, Yusuke, and Keiko left the house and stood outside. Kuwabara, whining since Shizuru was making him leave, left with Shizuru and walked home after bidding everyone farewell. Hiei went back to Lebiri's room and asked through the door irritably, "You ready yet, onna?" No answer. '_Chicks and the silent treatment_,' he thought, cracking the door open and looking through. '_Asleep_?...' He pushed the door wide open and leaned against it casually, folding his arms over his chest. He stared at Lebiri, who had a smile on her face and was looking quite peaceful. 

Hiei scowled. What now? Hmm...kinda cruel but hey! - This is Hiei we're talking about here!

"Wake up, onna," he yelled. "The Hideko got your parents!"

Lebiri jerked up with a snort. "Wha? Huh, huh!" She rolled and hit the floor with a thump, then sat up and stared wildly at Hiei.

"Hn. Had to wake you up somehow."

"So...they're still ok?"

He nodded.

Her expression flashed relief, then anger as she stood up, snatched her sakabato from under the bed, and went into the bathroom without a word. She slammed the door, making Hiei flinch.

"Err...," he mumbled. '_Oh well. Hn. Now I'll really get the silent treatment_.' He shrugged and left.

* * *

Lebiri, Keiko, and Botan chatted all the way to a part of the park clear of people, Yusuke and Hiei trailing behind. 

Botan and Keiko sat fairly far away under the shade of a tree. Yusuke followed, but kept standing, wanting to concentrate on the sparring match.

Lebiri, in her hakama and gi, faced Hiei, still silent towards him. She glared at him as she did some stretches.

Hiei watched, trying not to look amused, but still had a small smirk.

Lebiri closed her eyes for a moment, trying to relax.

Hiei waited impatiently. "Don't fall asleep on me now," he said as his drew his own sword. "Let's go, onna."

Lebiri opened her eyes slowly and pulled her sakabato from its sheath in her sash. "Fine. Let's go."

"Uh...you guys...you _do_ know this is just _sparring,_ right," Yusuke asked weakly...

* * *

**Whoo, finally typed. Just so you know, a capricornus is a "sea goat" hahahaha (I couldn't help myself)! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**- Saiya Winters**


	10. Training Day

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of it's content or characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Training Day**

Yusuke was keeping up with the match pretty well. Keiko and Botan were watching, though they didn't catch much.

The two demons kept sparring rather hostile like, but Yusuke noticed that Hiei was letting up a bit as he studied Lebiri's technique.

Suddenly they stopped for a rest. Lebiri must've been enjoying the fight; she didn't look so annoyed and angry anymore.

Botan and Keiko blinked.

Yusuke, impressed, waited for round two.

Hiei sheathed his sword and walked up to Lebiri, who watched him stand behind her, with a confused look.

"Face front," he said. "I'll guide you through that left hand slash-thrust. I take it you're right handed."

Lebiri nodded and did as she was told. She held the sword in position to do the complicated move she'd tried to pull off and had messed up.

Hiei hesitated. '_Why_ am I doing this again? Kurama owes me…big time.' He stepped closer.

Yusuke smirked evilly as he watched them. 'Oooh! Hiei and Lebiri! Whatta sexy couple!' he thought, trying not to fall over and bust up laughing.

Hiei showed Lebiri how to execute the move skillfully.

'_This is the closest to intentionally holding a women I've been in a **while**_,' he moaned inwardly.

* * *

Tai was in a bad mood. '_Stupid customers. I should quit. Stupid Amakita - jerk stepfather. Always tickin' me off._' He took a particularly picky customer's order and stalked off, cursing under his breath. Good thing work would be over soon. That thought actually cheered him up a little, but, as if Okami-sama planned it that way, a group of "Tai-haters" from school ambled in and caught site of him. The gang seated themselves and started pounding on their fists on the table and joking rudely.

Tai, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, glanced around. Nope - no co-workers. He walked up to the newcomers reluctantly after reporting orders from other customers to the front counter chefs.

"Tai," one punk said, smirking. "Tai Masikusa. Nice _apron_."

Tai scowled, wondering what he ever did to make them hate him. "Whatever. I'll take your order now."

"Heh. Well isn't that kind." He wrapped his arm around some smutty looking female beside him and drew her closer to him. "What would you like, Kat?"

_Kat_, wearing chains, plaid flares, a black T and a vest, looked a lot like a Goth or something with her black nail polish and black lipstick. She smirked slightly and wrapped her arms around the punk's neck. "Mmm…" She looked Tai up and down slowly. "Kinda cute…" The gang laughed loudly, causing a waiter to yell at Tai.

"**Stop socializing, Mr. Masikusa! Get to work or the manager'll be out here**!" he threatened angrily, then went back to some customers.

Tai snapped. He slammed his palms onto the table, quieting the troublemakers. They looked at him awkwardly. "_Don't_," Tai said in a scary calm voice, "give me any more trouble."

The punk, obviously their leader, mumbled at first, then retorted with more confidence, "Or else what, pretty boy!"

Tai smirked and raised an eyebrow, his eyes reflecting fiery lava. "I'll be forced to kill you." He suddenly had a murderous glint in his eye, as if he enjoyed the thought of rearranging their body parts.

The gang shivered.

"Now," Tai continued. "Order. Or _get out_." He straightened and waited patiently.

Orders of drinks were muttered. Kat clicked her tongue, impressed, as she realized what Tai had reduced the gang members to. Maybe she should join _Tai's_ gang…

"Pepsi," she said admiringly to the boy, winking at him. It seemed she was the only confident one left.

Tai wrote down the orders, his eyes fading to their usual blue. Then he left, smiling to himself.

* * *

Kurama and Shiori sat on a living room couch together. Kurama, in his explanation, decided to leave out a lot of minor details. Like booting out the _real _Suuichi's soul…which wasn't really so minor at all. 'Mother' didn't _need_ to know about him being a demon either…or Lebiri, Hiei, Yukina, Botan, and any others she'd met or seen. Neither did she _need _to know about his true age…

So Suuichi Minomina explained to his mother that he and his friends were part of a "saving people" kind of team. They each had special powers that were rare on Earth. That was why he used nature as a weapon and Lebiri could fight. They were…gifted. When Shiori asked about the whole "Fox Boy" and "puppy" name calling, Kurama said it had to do with their fighting style.

"So basically," Shiori said questioningly in her calm voice. "You're part of a gang? Going around killing people who threaten others?" She gasped quietly.

"Mother, Mother," Kurama reassured nervously. He didn't want to lose her. "It's not a _gang_! Well…you see…there are more people out there like us. They try to kill us too…" Kurama skidded to a halt. Not the best wording…

Shiori's jaw fell slightly open. Her eyes fluttered shut as she fainted.

Kurama stood up and caught her. '_Ok_,' he thought. '_So now I am a wanted, mutant murderer. Perfect._'

* * *

Lebiri couldn't understand why she was enjoying being in Hiei's arms so much. She tried hard not to blush and grin - this was supposed to be strict training!

Hiei, his arms around her, showed Lebiri some handy new moves. His hands guiding hers, the two practiced until Hiei decided she should try on her own.

"Now you try," he commanded, letting go of her hands and allowing his arms to rest around her waist.

Lebiri looked back at him awkwardly with a small smile on her face.

Hiei blinked. '_What now_?' he thought. He looked down and blushed. "Oh. Right," he mumbled, taking a few steps away, and then a few more unneeded ones.

Lebiri looked away and frowned. Now he seemed to be scared of her or something! She shook that thought from her head and started the run through of moves Hiei had taught her.

Yusuke smirked. What a sight. '_And that's one point for Mr. Hiei Smooth!_' he thought, grinning.

Keiko giggled and whispered, "Did you _see_ that Botan? As if Hiei didn't know what he was doing!"

Botan laughed. "_Smooth_ move," she said quietly back.

'**For _your_ sake, _Keiko Yukimura_, you had better not be laughing at _me_.**'

Keiko froze. That was Hiei…

"What's the matter, Keiko?" Botan asked.

She shook her head and said nervously, "N-nothing, Botan!…"

"Ok…"

Yusuke came over to sit with them. "Yo." He lay on his back, arms up and folded under his head.

"Hey…" Keiko mumbled, glancing over at Hiei. Telepathy was spooky…

Yusuke stared through the treetops, watching the clouds. He yawned widely, a tear forming in his eye. "How's Puu, Botan?" he asked.

Botan frowned. "Well that came out of nowhere." She then stared at him intently. "He misses you! It's vacation, can't you take care of him now?"

"Actually…I guess I can. I know we're not supposed to be apart long. Poor little dude."

Botan stood up, smiling. "The sooner the better!" She summoned her oar and mounted it. "I'll be back in a jiff!" She laughed and flew away.

Lebiri stopped her training abruptly. "Where's she going," she asked Hiei, watching Botan disappear. "On an _oar_?"

Hiei sighed. "She'll come back." Then, as an after thought, added irritably, "She always does."

Lebiri laughed and continued her training.

"Mother…" Shiori opened her eyes and gradually the images from her dream evaporated. "Mother…!" Her blurry vision cleared and she focused on Kurama's face. "Mother! You're awake!" he said, smiling anxiously.

Shiori sat up and pulled him down onto the couch facing her.

Kurama plopped down next to her, eyes displaying mixed emotions. Apprehension and worry dominated.

"Suuichi," Shiori began in a soft voice. "I'm beginning to understand. You can take care of yourself…amazingly well," she added. "I saw you fighting. When I fainted I saw all of you…at some tournament." She raised an eyebrow. "When you _said _you were at camp, I might add."

Kurama smiled nervously and put his hand behind his head.

"I did feel watched that day. Now I know why. The Lord showed me. So your 'gift' changed your whole life, hm? I think I get it."

Kurama blinked. Well that was...easy. '_Thank you, God!_' he thought, still amazed.

When Suuichi didn't say anything, Shiori said, "So. About Lebiri. She has powers too?"

Kurama nodded. "And some other 'gifted' de-, I mean guys, are after her. But everything will be ok - Hiei and Yusuke are very powerful too, and they are on our side."

Shiori nodded. "So, what, Lebiri visited for all of your help?…"

"Mm…yes."

"**_Suuichi_** **Minomina**! Then get your butt out there and train your cousin! What if they're attacked by that _Acara_ again and-!"

"Mother, Mother! Ok I'll go! But are you sure you want to stay here alone?"

They both stood up. "I'll be fine, hun," she encouraged, smiling sweetly once again. "Take Lee-chan's cell phone - she gave me her number - and I'll call if anything goes wrong. But I'm sure nothing will. Now shoo shoo! Out you go!" She led Kurama to Lebiri's room, got her cell, and then brought him to the front door. After a peck to the cheek, she opened it and let her son outside. "Oh, and Suu-chan?"

Kurama looked back at her with a smile. That had gone well enough!

"I'm going to make a _huge_ dinner! All of you work hard and come back around six or so. Tell that cute boy, Hiei, that I'd better see him! And call Shizuru and Kuwa-chan, too."

"Yes, Mother," Kurama laughed. Cute boy Hiei? Kuwa-chan! He waved and started, chuckling to himself, for the park.

Shiori grinned and shut the door, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

When Kurama arrived at the park and found his friends, they were all taking a break. Yusuke was arguing with Hiei over who would spar next, and Keiko and Lebiri were sitting in a tree chatting above them.

"Hey Kurama!" Lebiri yelled to him. She jumped down from the low branch and ran up to him.

"Hello Lebiri - oof!"

Lebiri jumped into him and gave him a hug.

"What has gotten into _you_?" he asked as she let him go and dragged him by the hand over to the rest of the group.

"Kurama, it was awesome!" she cried. "I learned so much!" She gasped dramatically. "Wanna fight me! Huh? Do ya!" She impatiently grinned and bounced up and down eagerly.

Kurama laughed. "Alright, but I want to see what you can do first. How about beating Yusuke real quick?"

Yusuke stuck his tongue out at Hiei and grinned. "HA! In your face Hiei! Hey wait…" He slowly turned to Kurama and glared at the fox demon. "KURAMA! How are you so sure she'll beat me 'real quick' huh!"

Lebiri smirked at the challenge. "Let's fight then, Mr. Spirit Detective!" She walked into the clearing and Yusuke followed.

Hiei, a bit disappointed, hopped into the tree, a few branches above Keiko, who jumped down to watch next to Kurama.

Lebiri and Yusuke faced each other, then smiled and bowed. Lebiri took her sword, along with its sheath, from her belt and tossed it to Kurama. "Now for hand to hand combat!" she announced. "Ok Yusuke. You see any flaws - tell me all right?"

"Sure," Yusuke said. "Let's get started."

"Oh, and Yusuke," Lebiri said, suddenly smirking and getting into her fighting stance. "I have some special moves to show off. You won't mind, will you?"

Yusuke smirked as well. "Take your best shot!"

With that, the two disappeared.

Keiko blinked in surprise and glanced at Kurama. He seemed to be watching, eyes darting here and there. She then looked at Hiei, a sweat drop traveling down the back of her head. Hiei was watching too, much like Kurama. Keiko rolled her eyes hopelessly and sat down to wait for Botan.

* * *

Botan, holding Puu, smiled gratefully at Koenma and summoned her oar, mounting it with a wave at the toddler. "C'mon Puu! We're gonna go see wittle Yusuke!" she said, cuddling him in her lap. With that, the ferry girl went back to the Material World.

"Puu! Puu!" he cried with delight. Botan laughed.

* * *

Lebiri dodged Yusuke's attacks, waiting for the perfect opportunity to get in a special.

Though she was part human, Yoko, and materialization demon, Lebiri also had inherited the power of telekinesis from her Mother. It was not yet completely developed, but when she rose to that level of concentration, her pupils disappeared and the color of her eyes brightened. An electric looking lavender aura would surround her, and she could lift things and levitate using her mind. Beyond those basics, Lebiri's original attacks would become at least fifty times more powerful. Lebiri, however, had never quite perfected that level. Without her mother as a tutor, she had been too frightened to practice alone. If she didn't control her energy perfectly through the whole procedure, her mind may shut down. Permanently.

Lebiri decided to go a level below what she had perfected on Yusuke. Her attacks were now fifteen times as strong. She would have to practice getting that higher for the Hideko…

Yusuke wondered why Lebiri was taking the defensive now. He couldn't get in any good hits! Suddenly there was a blinding, violet flash as Lebiri shouted out. Yusuke shielded his eyes thinking, '_This is about to get a lot harder, isn't it_.' When the light died down, Yusuke looked up to see a floating Lebiri, purple aura crackling with power.

Lebiri smirked down at him and slowly descended to the ground. As she landed she said, "Ok, Yusuke. Let's get serious."

Yusuke nodded once. "Fine," he said. "ROUND TWO!" He pointed his index finger at her and screamed, "**SPIRIT GUN!**"

Lebiri let out another yell, countless little energy blasts forming from her aura. They easily destroyed the Spirit Gun and flew through it at Yusuke.

Yusuke held up his arms as a shield and braced himself. But the blasts, unexpectedly, surrounded him and he was forced to use, "SHOT GUN!" That destroyed them.

Lebiri glared awkwardly at him, raising an eyebrow. Then she smirked and held up her hands, palms facing him. Without a warning, she shot two beach ball size energy blasts at him.

Training went on and on, gradually getting more intense. Eventually, Lebiri defeated Yusuke by not letting up on her swift attacks until he ran out of stamina. For her finishing move, she thrust her palm in his direction and a gust of wind erupted with such force that the upheavaled ground and strong winds sent Yusuke flying. He hit a tree and before he could get up, Lebiri had a Spirit Sword to his throat. He sighed, realizing his defeat.

Lebiri smiled and, dropping her energy level, said, "Great match, Yusuke!" as her sword disappeared. She held out a hand and Yusuke took it gratefully, smiling and shaking his head. Lebiri pulled him up.

"Yeah," he said, dusting off his clothes. "Great match."

"You pulled some _great _moves!" Lebiri said as they walked over to where the others sat. "I _love _that Shot Gun of yours!"

Yusuke laughed. "Most people hate that one." He looked her up and down. "Wow, kinda messed up your outfit…" He looked down at his own damage.

"Oh yeah." Lebiri's aura glowed for a moment, then their clothes were good as new. "Uh oh…I forgot…" she mumbled, putting a hand to her forehead. She closed her eyes and started to sway as she felt more of her energy drain.

By this time, Keiko, Kurama, and Hiei had walked up to them.

"Are you ok?" Yusuke asked Lebiri, not knowing that it took energy to materialize.

"Fine," she said in a pained voice. "I'm just…gonna lay down for a minute." She tried to sit, but lost her balance to a dizzy spell.

She fell backwards, and Hiei happened to be the one to catch her. He waited for the girl to recover, while Keiko made a fuss.

"Lebiri? Are you alright! What's wrong!" she just about yelled frantically. Then she glared at Yusuke. "YUSUKE! What did you do!"

Yusuke sweat dropped and held his hands up defensively. "I - uh!"

But Kurama said, "It's alright. She will be fine. Just a wave of exhaustion."

Keiko looked suspiciously at Yusuke, then turned back to Lebiri.

Hiei said, "She's waking up." Though she was leaning against his chest, he stood her up the best he could and waited with his hands around her waist.

Lebiri blinked slowly, then opened her eyes all the way. "Whoa," she said, squinting. "That was a bad one. Jeeze, Yusuke." She yawned comfortably and turned around, finally noticing whose arms she was in. "Hiei…thanks for catching me…" She smiled at him and put her arms up and around his neck, hugging him gently.

Hiei was surprised to say the least, but his expression only slightly showed it.

Lebiri pulled away and turned to Kurama. "Ready to train?" she asked, doing some vigorous stretches.

Kurama blinked. She just hugged Hiei, and he didn't push her away… Odd…

"She's just a little _delirious_…" Yusuke muttered sarcastically.

Keiko chose that moment to say to her demon friend, "Lebiri! You're sure you're ok? You should rest."

"I'm fine, Keiko! Once I'm over those spells, I recover pretty quick. Besides, the Hideko wouldn't wait patiently for me to wake up." She plopped down and sat, stretching, on the ground. Then she stopped suddenly and said, "I'm hungry." Her stomach growled in agreement. She blushed. "Whoops."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Eventually, Yusuke laughed and Kurama helped her up.

"Mother said she'd have a huge meal cooking for us," he said. "By the way-." He pulled out her cell phone. "Here. In case she wanted to call."

Lebiri took it and started to materialize a purse.

"Should you really be doing that _again _onna?" Hiei asked, narrowing his eyes at her and folding his arms over his chest.

She glared right back at him. "So sorry. You better get into position," she said through clenched teeth.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Hn. I'd rather not." He jumped up into the closest tree and sat down for a nap.

Lebiri rolled her eyes and created the purse anyway.

Hiei stared at her.

She swayed and held out her arms for balance. "See…?" she told him drunkenly. "I'm perfectly…fine."

Yusuke cracked up as her eyes went cross. "Nice try!"

Hiei had to turn away to hide his would-be smile.

Lebiri blushed. "Oh c'mon! Hiei don't you laugh at me! Yusuke STOP!" Her blush deepened, but she smiled anyway.

Keiko, her hands folded neatly behind her, smiled and laughed, too.

Kurama was staring up into the sky. "Botan's coming," he said wistfully.

Lebiri looked up, too. There was the ferry girl. "Botan! Hey!" she shouted, trying to ignore Yusuke.

Botan landed beside Kurama and made her oar disappear. She was grinning widely and holding something behind her back.

"What's up?" Lebiri asked curiously. Keiko was smiling, Yusuke also grinning and kind of bouncing impatiently. Hiei didn't seem to care, but Kurama looked just as curious as she, Lebiri, felt. "So? C'mon! Whatcha got back there, Botan?"

She sucked in a breath dramatically. "Ta _DA_!" she yelled, holding up a strange blue creature that oddly resembled Yusuke...

"Puu!" the thing cooed, flying from Botan's hands onto Yusuke's head.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Lebiri said, walking up to Yusuke laughing.

"This," Yusuke said, patting the creature on the head, "Is Puu. He's my Spirit Beast! And we've been through a_ lot_."

Lebiri busted up laughing. "Beast! Wait a second! I thought Spirit Beasts were like your inner self!"

Yusuke scowled. Typical.

"So really you're just a little cuddly, softy!" She finished by wiping tears from her eyes and reaching up to pet Puu.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I get that a lot," he mumbled. "Heh. Makes me wonder what _your _Spirit Beast would look like."

Lebiri looked thoughtful. "Hey, I wonder too." She tickled Puu and he gleefully flew off of Yusuke's head and up onto Hiei's. Lebiri suppressed a laugh and tried to stay quiet. Hiei had his eyes closed and didn't notice. She crept up the tree to get to Puu.

Hiei, who indeed noticed Yusuke's "ridiculous appendage" land on his head, thought, '_What is this disgusting creature doing on my head…_' But he really didn't mind...that is until the creature started rearranging his hair to get more comfortable. He was just about to bat the thing off of his head when he heard Lebiri giggle behind him. Botan shushed her and chuckled as well.

Lebiri grabbed Puu, but started to giggle again. "Hiei," she whispered. "Are you asleep?" He didn't respond. She poked him. Nothing. She sat down on Hiei's branch and let Puu go back to Yusuke. "Hiei! Wake up!" Lebiri poked him again, making Keiko start to laugh. "Hey, Kurama! What if he tries to kill us again in his sleep?" Lebiri joked, poking the fire demon once more.

Hiei tried to ignore it, he really did. You know, give her a chance to realize annoying him would get her killed in a moment.

Poke.

That finger was _really_ annoying though...

Poke.

Ignore.

Poke.

Ignore.

_Hard _poke.

...Ig...nore...

Suddenly, Hiei growled, making Lebiri jump up, surprised, into the next branch. Hiei glared up at her and ruffled his hair. It went exactly back to the way it _had _been…

"Don't _scare _me like that!" the girl screeched, getting a better grip on her new branch.

Hiei appeared above her. "Hn."

Lebiri started to climb up to him, but he kept jumping higher. "Hiei!" Getting frustrated, she decided to show him that she could get that high too. So she kept on climbing, but hesitated when Kurama, Botan, Keiko, and Yusuke looked much smaller.

"Never look down," he advised cockily, staring down at her in amusement.

"Then why are you!" she asked, trying to sound like her normal self, but Hiei heard her nervousness. She gulped and started upward, but a branch snapped. And it just happened to be the one she was holding onto. '_I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna fall, noooooo!_' She moaned inwardly, trying not to lose her balance. She started to lean backwards, flailing her arms. "Eeee!"

Kurama and Hiei watched to see if they were needed. (Great minds think alike. . .)

Lebiri did a little hop off the branch and started down, enough to grab onto the limb she was previously standing on. Then she looked up at Hiei and said, "Well thanks for the help." He said nothing. She looked down at the ground and faced her palm directly below her, hanging on with one hand.

Hiei wondered what she was going to do.

Lebiri shot an energy blast and, just as it reached the ground, she let go of the branch and shot her beam with two hands now, crouching on top of it. Like an elevator, it took her straight up into the air. She jumped off onto one of the very highest limbs of the huge tree. Then she grinned and sat down.

Hiei was having a hard time shutting his gaping mouth as he stared up at Lebiri. '_I...guess I lost,_' he thought, now smirking. '_She may be a suitable opponent after all. She's got the brains..._' He hopped up to her and stared. "Hn. Nice trick, onna."

Lebiri watched at her dangling feet. "Thanks...I have a question..."

Hiei waited for her to go on. When she didn't, he said, "Well?"

She blinked and looked up at the blue sky. "Uh...never mind. Now's not the time," she said quickly, blushing slightly and starting to climb down the tree. She stopped and went slower, the horror of being up high in a tree suddenly coming back to her.

Hiei watched her curiously. '_What was she going to ask?_' he wondered. Then he shrugged and read her mind...

'_Grrr, I'll ask him that later_,' she was thinking. Then, '_Don't fall, won't fall, can't fall, better not fall! I wish that idiot would just take me down! Oh Okami-sama, I hate this. Don't fall, won't fall, can't fall, better not fall..._' She kept repeating as she climbed down shakily.

Hiei got tired of it and exited her babbling mind. '_She's the idiot. Baka._' But he jumped down to her anyway and said, "C'mon, onna." He wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped straight down.

Lebiri's eyes widened as she looked with terror at the ground rushing up to them and her friends clearing away. She gripped Hiei's shirt and bent her legs for a better landing...if that was possible!

But, to Lebiri's horrified surprise, Hiei let her go. Not expecting that, she screamed and let go of his shirt.

Hiei landed first, then held out his arms to catch her. She landed in them with a "oof", wide eyes, clenched fists next to either side of her face, and a trembling body.

Keiko and Botan's jaws dropped. Yusuke was laughing at their expressions. Kurama looked on at Lebiri with concern. "Hiei...did you have to do all that? She was obviously scared enough…"

Hiei sweat dropped. "Kurama...you take her," he offered.

Kurama shook his head. "No way. She'll snap out of it with who knows _what _mood soon. She's _your_ problem now."

Hiei scowled threateningly. "_**Fox**..._she's _your _cousin!"

The kitsune took a step back as Lebiri's eyes turned a fiery red.

"**Put me down**," she commanded suddenly.

Hiei couldn't help himself. He dropped her.

"Ouch!" She glared up at him. "_You_ baka. Big fat piece of shimatta," she mumbled so no one else could make it out, then stood up slowly and rubbed her sore bottom. She gave Hiei a death glare and started mumbling again. "Hardly know the guy and he's bein' such a baka a-hole." She turned on her heel, and marched over to Kurama. Trying to calm herself, through gritted teeth she asked, "Can we _train _now?"

Kurama nodded quickly and they went over to the clearing to start.

Hiei blinked. Maybe he shouldn't have just dropped her. He sighed. They were getting off to a bad start, and it was kind of all his fault...hah! Not that he cared. Hn. Women.

"Nice, Hiei," Botan said to him sarcastically. "You really know how to treat a lady."

Hiei glared at her as she sat down, leaning against a tree, Keiko doing the same. '_She must **really **have a death wish._' He looked at Yusuke for support. But the Spirit Detective just shrugged and sat down with Puu, next to Keiko.

"Hn." And Hiei was up in a tree, sitting on a low branch while Kurama trained Lebiri.

And that's it for this chapter! Sorry nothing much happened. ; More of an explaining type chapter. But I'd appreciate some ideas from you guys! What do you think should happen? I have a basic plot, but I need some twists and turns, right? So review if you can and give me some suggestions. Please and thank you! Oh and two things: 1 - I took out my author's note for chapter 8. That's why I went down a chapter if you noticed. And 2 - don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Cube of Oblivion. Though you guys might've... Anyway. Till next time, Saiya Winters!

_Arigatou to all my reviewers!_

_YOU GUYS ROCK! THANKS SO MUCH!_

**(6/17/05 – Hello all! It's been so long since I've updated… gomen nasai! V.V Anywayz, I am finally finished revising all of my chapters. Therefore, chapter 11 will be out soon. _I PROMISE_!)**


End file.
